


Take My Hand

by autumnlucy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlucy/pseuds/autumnlucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being harshly rejected by Ladybug, Adrien becomes possessed by one of Hawkmoth's akuma's. And the only one who can save him, isn't Ladybug, but Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Marinette watched as she saw her partner in the distance. It was near the end of patrol and as usual they met up to share anything of interest. Chat Noir had spotted her easily and hurried to her side. He leaned forward, bending to eye level with her. He had that smirk on his face that told her that he was about to begin flirting with her. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "Have a good patrol I assume."  
"Only because I got to see your pretty face, my lady," he stated, that smirk was ever present.  
She pointed to her mask. "My face is half covered by a mask," she reminded him.  
He shrugged. "Even so, I know you're very beautiful, and knowing I get to see you, brings me great pleasure."  
She began to laugh. "So I take it that patrol was boring."  
He stood up right, and looked down at her. A little bit of his smile was gone, but she could still sense his playful mood. "Yeah, it was pretty boring."  
"Yeah, nothing to report on my end either," she stated. She stretched and took in the fresh spring air. It was very warm out and was almost summer break. It was Marinette's favorite time of year to do patrol's. "Lovely night, don't you think?"  
She stole a glance at him and found him looking out over the city, a calm expression was on his face in between him stealing glances at her. "Hey, Ladybug."  
Calling her by her full hero name caught her by surprise. He never used it really. He always referred to her as 'his lady'. She tilted her head as she looked at him. What was going on? Did something happen, or did he see something.  
"What is it, Chat?"  
He turned to face her, and she realized how nervous he seemed. "I...I've been wanting to say something to you for a while now."  
Her heart raced and her eyes went wide. She had been dreading this day for so long. The day he'd confess or ask her out. She had been avoiding it for so long. She didn't want to hurt him, but the fact of the matter was, she didn't love him. She loved her classmate, Adrien. "Chat, my powers running out," she lied, covering her earring with her fingers.  
He wasn't convinced. In fact, he seemed to know that she was lying. He took a step towards her. "Lady...that's not true." He was frowning and she admitted that he looked pretty hurt. "Why are you lying?"  
She looked down in shame, though her heart still raced in her chest. "Because I know what you’re going to say."  
"How could you?" he asked, though his voice was louder now.  
Marinette let go of her earring and her hand fell back down to her side. She had no idea what she was supposed to say, or how to answer him. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. If she was just herself, she'd be having a panic attack by now.  
"How is it you know?" he was very loud now, almost yelling. "I haven't told anyone!"  
"Everyone knows," she explained.  
"Those are rumours," he yelled. "Yeah, they're true, but I never verbalized it to anyone but Plagg. How it is you know I'm in love with you?"  
She dreaded hearing those words. More than she realized she would. They stung and she felt a heavy weight hit her. She knew, but hearing it from him was something else entirely.  
"Your sacrifices," she answered. "Always taking blow's for me. The flirting. What you've told people about us." He said no words, and he stood there in silence for what felt like forever. He looked at her with such sad eyes. She knew she had hurt him, but she knew this was unavoidable. "You're my friend, my partner. I trust you above all else. I can’t do this without you."  
"But...I love you," he told her. His face was stone serious, and held no emotion in it, though his voice did. It was shaky and full of emotion. Hurt, regret, sadness, maybe a little anger. "What's wrong with me?"  
She felt hurt and regret of her own. "There is nothing wrong with you," she stated. "I just don't feel that way about you."  
His hands were on either side of her shoulders now and she could see all the emotion he felt on his face now. And it was soul crushing. "Why though?"  
She knew he needed answers, and she knew they needed to end this conversation. She had to tell him exactly why she was rejecting him. "I'm in love with someone else. Much longer than I've even known you."  
She felt his grip tighten on either side of her shoulders and she tried to be strong, but she felt her entire body shake. Perhaps he didn't notice, because he was shaking too. She needed to be free of this situation. She couldn't help it if she was in love with someone else. She couldn't just will herself to fall in love with someone else. It didn't work that way. "Chat, I'm sorry. We're friends, and that's all."  
He slowly nodded, but his gaze fell and he looked down at his feet. His arms fell down to his sidse. She tried to give him a friendly smile. "You know, I even consider you a best friend. You know things about me no one else does."  
It didn't seem to help. Her heart sank. He took a step back from her and looked away. "Stop lying," he said. It was like poison to her. It hurt and that hurt moved through to every fibre of her being.  
"I'm not lying," she protested. "I do care about you, I'm just not in love with you."  
She couldn't have predicted that he would suddenly turn and run. He leapt away, jumping from roof top to roof top, leaving Marinette alone, still shaking. That was even worse than her worst nightmare. She could hear her earring begin to beep. She had three dots left. She didn't care. She could have run out of dots and untransformed and be stuck on this roof and she still wouldn't care. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Chat...I'm so sorry."

8 8 8

How could he have been so stupid? How could he actually believe for a second that the woman of his dreams could love him? The woman who haunted all of his dreams, thoughts and hopes. He jumped into an alley and when he did he untransformed. Plagg appeared beside him and jumped to his side.  
"You could have handled that better," Plagg told him. "It’s not like she said she hated you. She said you were important to her."  
Adrien covered his face with his hands, and a new wave of emotions were falling over him. Plagg took a seat on his shoulder and shook his head. "Listen, Adrien..."  
The kwami stopped when he saw a black butterfly approaching them. Plagg flew off of Adrien's shoulder and turned to the teenager. "No! Adrien! Snap out of it!"  
It was too late, the butterfly attached itself to Adrien. A pink outline of a butterfly surrounded his face. With quick thinking, Plagg moved to Adrien's right hand and snatched the ring off of his finger. Plagg had to get the miraculous away from Adrien. He couldn't stop this from happening. The kwami took off into the darkness.  
While in a trance, Adrien's head was filled with Hawkmoth's thoughts.  
'She rejected you? That's awful! You've been nothing but a great partner to her, and for what? For her to fall in love with somebody else?'  
The words crushed Adrien, and only made him angrier. Adrien's eyes narrowed. "I'm better than them! I know I am!"  
'It’s a disgrace! Give up your identity as Chat Noir! Become Chat Blanc, and get me the miraculous stones! In return, I'll help you crush ladybug and those she loves!’  
A sickening grin fell over Adrien's lips. "It’s a deal."

8 8 8

Marinette had returned home, and fell onto her bed. She untransformed at that very moment, and Tikki looked at Marinette sadly. Marinette seemed to stare at the wall behind Tikki. Tikki floated down to the bed and landed on the comforter next to Marinette. "I messed up, Tikki."  
"You didn't mess up," Tikki replied. "You were just honest."  
"He's so angry with me," Marinette stated. She curled up into a ball and hugged her legs to her body. "I feel awful."  
Tikki was about to open her mouth to say something of comfort, but her eyes looked up to the open window to Marinette's balcony. She let out a gasp that drew Marinette's attention. The teenager sat up and looked at the window, expecting to see someone. She saw no one. Then something dropped in and fell to Marinette's bed. She jumped in surprise, but then she realized that it was a little creature that looked like a black kitten. In its paw's was a silver ring.  
"Plagg!" Tikki cried. Tikki was at the creature’s side and turned him to his side. He was shaking.  
"What is that?" Marinette asked.  
The creature looked hurt, though Marinette could see no wounds. Tikki looked at Marinette with worried eyes. "This is Plagg, this is Chat Noir's kwami."  
Marinette's eyes went wide and her gaze shot up to the open window, fully expecting to see a strange teenage boy's face looking in at her. There was nothing. She looked back at Tikki who looked to be on the verge of tears. "Why do you have the Miraculous?" Tikki asked Plagg.  
Marinette noticed right away the ring that Plagg was clutching into like his life depended on it. Marinette gasped. "What happened to him?"  
Marinette was imagining his body, bloody and mangled. She had the worst images going through her head. "Tikki," he stated, his voice made it clear that he was in a lot of pain. "Hawkmoth...Chat Noir…possessed."  
It took a moment for the words to fall over Marinette and a moment longer for her to understand. An Akuma had possessed him. Her rejection had made him so angry that he let himself be possessed. Plagg must have stolen the ring in an attempt to keep the miraculous safe. The kwami's must have known how to track each other all along. Marinette looked to Tikki for the information she needed.  
"Did he see you, Plagg?" Tikki asked.  
He winced but shook his head. "No, he wasn't transformed yet...and he wasn't listening to me at all."  
"What do I do?" Marinette asked. "How do I stop him?"  
"You...can't!" Plagg exclaimed.  
Tikki looked at Marinette with sad eyes. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are very much so living ying yang's. With Chat Noir....literally gone for now, Ladybug is unbalanced. If you tried to approach him...he'd kill you. Ladybug needs Chat Noir, just as much as he needs her."  
"Well, had this happened before?" Marinette asked.  
Tikki nodded. "Yes...many times."  
Plagg forced himself up to sit up and looked at Marinette. "Most recently," he winced again, but he continued. "He went on a killing spree." He cried out in pain and so Tikki continued for Plagg.  
"The last Chat Noir became a serial killer, one the human's named Jack-the-ripper," Tikki said flatly. "He didn't stop until Ladybug was dead. Plagg and I barely got out of there." Marinette's eyes went wide and she gasped.  
"What happened?"  
Tikki looked down with a sad expression on her face. "Every Chat Noir has fallen for Ladybug at some point or another. The strength of their feelings varied. Sometimes it was mutual, sometimes it wasn't. This time, it was. Ladybug really cared for Chat Noir, but Ladybug, was a prostitute and Chat Noir was a very wealthy doctor. He...went crazy and rejected her when he found out who and what she was. He came back and hunted down her friends, and then killed her. Afterwards, he threw himself into the river."  
"What can we do then!?" Marinette cried. "He's angry and possessed by an Akuma! And he's likely coming after me and the stones!"  
"There is nothing we can do," Tikki replied, a defeated look fell across her face.  
"That's not true," Plagg whimpered. "I'm still connected to him. I'm feeling every emotion and feeling he has. Tikki can feel yours too." Plagg tried to sit up again and grasp the ring protectively. "The last Chat Noir was different. His love for Ladybug was superficial, not real. I could feel that. This one, this Chat Noir is pure. He still loves you, I can feel that. You can help him, but only as you."  
"What do you mean?" Tikki asked Plagg.  
"What can I do what Ladybug can't?" Marinette asked.  
Plagg looked at Marinette. "He's too angry at Ladybug for her to even get close to him, but," Plagg pointed to a photo on Marinette's wall of Adrien Agreste, that Marinette had drawn little hearts on. "You love him. You know him, you can get close to him as yourself."  
Marinette stared at the professional photo of Adrien on the wall. She felt confusion as Plagg told her that getting close to Adrien would somehow save Chat Noir. "How is that going to...?” Marinette trailed off as her eyes went wide and then she cried out. "It's him!?"  
Tikki seemed a little surprised. "Plagg, we agreed we wouldn't snoop and find out who the other's hero was!"  
Though still in pain, Plagg chuckled. "Curiosity and cat's, you know the drill."  
"So you're telling me, the guy I've been madly in love with...is actually...the insanely flirty Chat Noir...whose been trying to win my heart for the last two years...who not even an hour ago I rejected."  
Plagg nodded and Marinette fell silent, feeling even worse about how she had treated her partner on that roof. "Marinette," Plagg stated, trying to get her attention. "You can save him, as yourself. Adrien is a helpless romantic. I can feel that while he is possessed, he is also very conflicted. You can use both these facts to maybe...just maybe break whatever is possessed, that will give you time to transform and purify the Akuma. In order to pull that off you will need to reveal yourself to him and anyone else who might be around. Can you do that?"  
Tikki looked at Marinette. "You're only going to have one chance at this, Marinette. It sounds very dangerous. Will you try?"  
Marinette hung her shoulders and frowned. She had no choice. It was either she tried and somehow managed to save him. Or tried and died a horrible death. And then there was her ignoring this completely. Marinette didn't want to think about what would happen to Paris if she just ignored this. All the innocent people. She couldn't forgive herself.  
She continued to frown, but she nodded at Plagg and Tikki. "I'll do it. Not for myself, but I'll do it for him, and the sake of Paris."


	2. Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc shows up at the high school, hoping to lure Ladybug out

Chapter 1  
Marinette heard her alarm clock go off, but she hadn't needed it. She had stayed awake all night. Or rather she had been unable to sleep all night. She had tossed and turned from side to side, unable to sleep. She kept checking the Ladyblog and twitter for any updates or sighting of Chat Noir. There had been nothing. She didn't know what was worse to her, knowing that he was out there and didn't know what he was up to or planning, or knowing where he was and what he was doing.   
She turned her alarm off and rolled from her back to her side, facing the edge of her bed. She heard light sleepy moans from underneath, and peered over the side, lifting her bed skirt and peered underneath.   
There was Plagg sitting in the little shoebox bed she had made him. It was full of very soft polyester stuffing, and a few pieces of scrap material she had quickly sewn together to make a thick, warm blanket and made a few tiny pillows. Beside Plagg was Tikki, who looked just as awake as she did. Tikki had slept with Plagg that night, comforting him though the pain he was feeling. Though this morning he seemed a lot more at ease.   
Tikki floated out from under the bed to Marinette's side. "Chat Noir is sleeping somewhere, so Plagg was finally able to get some rest."  
Marinette nodded, and sat up straight and looked at the little red kwami. "That's good. I'm glad."  
Marinette climbed out of her bed, and sat up straight, looking around her room. Though nothing was out of the ordinary. She did this out of habit every morning, ever since Evillustrator entered her room. She sighed heavily and climbed down her ladder to her closet where she searched for an outfit to wear for the day. She wasn't exactly in the mood to dress up, so she grabbed something that at the very least matched, and put it on. She did her hair up in her usual hair style, and then gathered her school books and put them in her shoulder bag.   
In turn she went to the kitchen for breakfast. Her parents were already downstairs in the bakery, so Marinette grabbed the still warm breakfast they had prepared for her, alongside the lunch. She quickly ate her breakfast, and then turned to the refrigerator. There she grabbed some cheese and brought it back to her bedroom. Tikki had told her that cheese was Plagg's favorite and it was sure to brighten his mood.   
Marinette made her way back to her bedroom and climbed the ladder to her bed, and she once again lifted up the skirt, and passed Plagg some cheese. He took it with thanks and ate it down. Marinette was told by Tikki that Plagg was obsessed with cheese and would dance and cheer when given some, but being so weak and tired, Plagg took it with just a thank you and began to eat it down. She gave the second piece to Tikki, who thanked her and ate it.   
She wished Plagg a good day, and told him she'd be back after school. Tikki wished him a good-bye and Tikki climbed into Marinette's bag. Marinette gathered her things, and headed out to school.   
As usual Ayla was waiting for her at the school entrance. Marinette greeted her friend the best she could without sounding like she hadn't slept a wink. Ayla who was far from easy to deceive noticed. "You look awful, Marinette. Couldn't sleep?"  
Marinette nodded, now no longer trying to hide her yawns. "Catching up on stuff."  
Ayla seemed to buy that. She hadn't been the best student with homework since she became a superhero. "Well at least you’re catching up."  
Marinette nodded as they headed into their classroom, and the two girls took a seat at their usual desk. She yawned again, just in time for Nino to notice. "Hey Marinette. Didn't sleep?"  
"Noooo," she stated through another yawn. When the yawn was over she continued. "Playing catch up with work and such."  
Marinette's eyes fell to the empty desk in front of her. Chat Noir and Ladybug had always defeated an Akuma within a few hours of the person being possessed. She didn't know if they could change back to their normal self's temporarily at will. She had no idea if Adrien would show up to class or not. Nino noticed her staring and chuckled. "Wondering why he's late?" Before Marinette could answer, he continued. "I couldn't tell you. He hasn't texted me today, and hasn't replied to my text's. So I assume that means that he is working on a daytime shoot or is sick."  
"Oh," Marinette stated. Doing her best to sound surprised, and a little disappointed. She didn't want them to know that she was feeling scared because she was worried about what he was doing right now. "I'm sure it’s a photoshoot, those keep him so busy."  
"It’s not like him to have one during school hours though," Ayla stated.   
Nino shrugged. "Who knows? You know how his father can get."  
Marinette's mind was wandering. She wished that she had brought Plagg with her. She wanted to know the moment he woke up, because when he did, she was sure there was going to be trouble in the city. With all of the pain Plagg was in though he couldn't be there with her. He needed the rest more than anything.   
Thankfully, their homeroom teacher entered the classroom, and Nino and Ayla stopped speaking, silencing their conversation. The lesson began as normal. And the nest class, and the one after that. It was just before lunchtime, when suddenly the intercom came on. Speaking into the intercom was their principal’s voice. "Students, I have an important announcement. We are getting reports of a villain calling himself Chat Blanc on the loose. He has been spotted in the park nearby here, destroying the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. We are going into lockdown mode. Teachers prepare your students for this. Further instructions will be shared when the time is right."  
The students gasped and Marinette's mouth fell. She didn't even need to ask. She knew. Their teacher began to issue orders at him. To gather their book's and bag's and they hid under their desk's, hiding them from view from the classroom door. Ayla had turned her phone on to the news, and put her earphone's in, giving Marinette one to watch.   
She could see footage of the villain, using his cataclysm on the statue in the duo's honour. It easily broke into pieces and crumbled. Then there was footage of him using his gold colored staff to easily flip a car. Ayla and Marinette both watched with their mouth's hung open. It looked exactly like Cat Noir, except, well, white. His usual silver staff was gold now. And his laugh filled Marinette's ear and it sent a kill up her spine.   
When he was possessed by Dark Cupid, he was filled with hate and sounded angry. Though this laugh...it would surely give her nightmares. It sounded absolutely murderous. It was like a mix of all the best laughs from classic horror movie villains and multiplied. She felt her heart race as she glanced at Ayla who actually seemed scared by this as well. Usually when an Akuma attacked she was excited to see the outcome, but she seemed really worried about this one. Marinette was too, because she knew, Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't coming.   
Then it got worse. There was footage of the villain jumping into the school. Ayla grabbed Marinette's hand, and squeezed it. At one point Marinette would have assumed that this was Ayla trying to comfort Marinette. Today, Marinette thought otherwise. Marinette squeezed her best friend's hand back.   
Then there were screams that filled the school. Marinette clenched her eyes shut, but the earphone was still in her ears and the sound only echoed in her ears, mixed in with a news woman telling of the events, while crying and screaming about the live events. The screams continued, and the school was filled with the sound of echoing screams. Some students were running from the school, and the footage showed many students escaping. Marinette was about to tell Ayla to jump to her feet so they could escape, but then their own classroom door was smashed open, breaking as it was kicked in and smashed up against the wall. Glass shattered everywhere. Their classroom was now filled with screams.   
Classmates ran from their hiding places, and like a fearful cattle, they huddled to the back of the room. Ayla had been clutching onto Marinette and this forced her to her feet and she too was pressed up against the back wall of the classroom. He easily flipped over a desk in the front row. Where he sat every day. It cracked and broke in two pieces easily. It crashed into Ayla and Marinette's spot, and their desk cracked as well.   
Ayla lifted her phone, and as her usual Ladybug obsessed self, began to record the scene before them. Marinette gasped at the sight and tried to whisper to Ayla for her to stop recording, but it was too late, he saw her. He begins to march towards Ayla. Ayla becomes frozen in fear when she realizes this, especially after he raised his clawed hands to swipe at Ayla. Marinette kicked into action, and pushed Ayla to the floor out of harm’s way and narrowly missed the claws.   
He turns to Ayla again, this time prepared to attack her as she laid on the ground. Marinette stepped in again, this time standing between them, her arms out stretched. "Please don't!"   
To her surprise he did. Though it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. He was clearly amused by her stepping between them. "Now, you're a stupid girl," he stated. He moved closer to her, and brought his claws to her face and began to trace her face with his claws. "Brave, but so stupid. I could rip your throat out right now, princess."  
"Chat Noir, please," Marinette begged. "You don't need to do this."  
"I'm no longer that wimp!" he snapped. He easily picked her up and before she knew it he had thrown her hard. And she was slammed hard into the wall. She heard a great snap and an intense pain filled her. She screamed. "I'm Chat Blanc from now on."  
Many of the student's in the classroom gasped, realizing that this wasn't just a villain that looked like Chat Noir, it actually was him. A much darker, angrier version of him. He was stepping toward another student now. This time it was Sabrina, and Marinette knew she needed to help her classmates. She climbed to her feet, holding her extremely painful shoulder. It was bent strangely at her shoulder, and she knew it was dislocated. She had never experiences something so painful before.   
"Chat, stop," she begged.   
He doesn't even turn to look at her. Adrenaline filled her, and despite the pain she rushed over and jumped between Chat Blanc and Sabrina. He seemed annoyed now. "Why are you getting in my way? I will kill you."  
"I keep getting in your way because I know you'll regret this. This isn't you Chat," Marinette explained.   
"You know nothing about me," he hissed. "You're nothing but a pathetic nobody."  
"You're not this person!" she shouted.   
He let out a low growl, and he lifted his hand in the air. "Cataclysm!" It was just like his usual attack, except this one had bits of white floating around his now even deadlier fist. "I'm going to fucking kill you."  
Marinette knew she had to do something to stop him in his tracks. What was she going to ever do? She had to make him realize how awful this was, but she couldn't think of a single thing that could calm him. Panic overcame her and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I love you!" she cried out.   
Besides the sound of gasps from her fellow students, there is no sound. No motion, no new injury. Just silence. She opens her eyes slowly and then looks at him. He has his fist raised, ready to use his deadly attack on her, but he is frozen. His eyes are wide, and his mouth is open slightly a gap. She notices something in his eyes. Perhaps a softer glance?  
Quickly an outline of a pink butterfly crossed his face, and Marinette knew that Hawkmoth was taking control again. He laughed. "Like I believe that. You know nothing about me!"  
He raised his hand to strike her again, but she quickly spoke again. "I know plenty about you!"  
He froze again, but nothing softened this time. He seemed more annoyed, but also there was a hint of amusement. "Like what, princess?"  
She knew she had to take this risk or else. "...I know who you really are for starters."  
His eyes softened again. His body tensed up, and his mouth hung open in surprise. They stared at each other for the longest time. She waited for whatever move he was going to do next. What happened next surprised her. He reached out and touched a desk with his cataclysm and it crumbled away to nothing.   
"You bore me, princess," he stated. He took a step away. "Well it’s apparent to me that Ladybug isn't going to show up, so I’ll be going." He sent a glare at Marinette. "And you. If I ever see you again, I will kill you. Watch your back."  
He ran through the classroom entrance and he was gone in an instant. As his disappeared, Marinette felt the adrenaline that was powering her aching body leave her, and the pain to her dislocated shoulder returned. And like a switch going off, she gasped in pain, and it began to overpower her. She fell to her knees and began to keel forward. The ever quick Ayla, grabbed Marinette and caught her, holding her up, just as the pain overcame Marinette and she lost consciousness.   
When Marinette did wake up, it was completely dark. Her only light source was that of the streetlight outside spilling into the room she was in. As she stirred, she felt groggy and was unsure where she was. Judging by the design of the room, the curtain that was over half of the room, and the bed, she guessed she was in a hospital. The pain that returned to her reminded her of exactly what had happened. She reached for her arm, and gasped in pain, but found that her arm was set again, and in its proper socket. Her arm was now held in place in a sling that was wrapped around her good shoulder and held her arm in place.   
She remembered that she was in even more pain earlier, and she realized that she must have fainted and was brought to the hospital. They must have decided to treat her there and keep her overnight for observation. She had no idea what time it was. Just that outside was cast in darkness.   
She sat up in the bed, and began to look around for her purse, looking for Tikki. She couldn't see anything, so she looked around the room. She saw something from the corner of her eye. Something green has flashed in the darkness and had gotten her attention. Two sets of something green and glowing were staring right at her. She squinted in the darkness, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, a figure began to form. A few more seconds and she realized exactly what she was looking at.   
Sitting in a chair in the corner was Chat Blanc, staring at her with his glowing green eyes. As soon as their eyes met, a smile crossed his lips and he stood. "Good, you're finally awake."


	3. Vert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had a visitor to her hospital room

Chapter 2  
His green eyes could stare right through to her soul, she knew it. A shiver ran down her spine as the light from outside reflected off of his eyes and made them seem like they were glowing in the dark. She could only stare at him with her mouth hung open, while her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it threatened to break through her rib cage. She swallowed a lump caught in her throat, but it only came back when he walked towards her and stood beside her bed, and placed his hands on the bed beside her, and leaned over her.   
He didn’t say anything to her, he just stared at her. She felt so scared right now. She had no idea what he was there to do. She imagined that he had changed his mind and intended to kill her. She instinctively pulled the blankets up around her, as if it were a shield. That made him chuckle, though he didn’t say anything else to her. What he did do was pull the blankets back off of her body. She yelped in surprise and used her uninjured arm to cover herself up. She was only wearing a hospital gown with what she suspected was only panties underneath, and she felt instantly naked in front of the unpredictable Akuma.   
He points to the sling finally, and speaks up. “So, what’s the damage?”  
She shook her head. “I-I don’t know,” she answered. “I fainted after you left the school. I just woke up.”  
He pushed himself up from leaning on the bed and walked to the edge of the bed, where her patient papers were located on a clip board. She reached over to turn on the bedside lamp so he could read easier, but she saw him shake his head. “I can read just fine in the dark.”  
Marinette had forgotten that her partner could see in the dark. They honestly didn’t talk about it much, and he never brought it up. He flipped through the pages and put the clipboard back down. “Well, says here, minor bruising, dislocated shoulder, and a possible concussion.” He was grinning at her. “Good. I was a little concerned.”  
“Concerned about me?” she asked. Her eyes widened for a moment and her cheeks burned red.   
“Don’t flatter yourself princess,” he laughed at her. “I was concerned that you actually did know my identity, but clearly that bump to the head is making you crazy.”   
Marinette was instantly insulted because he had called her crazy. She wanted to challenge him that the comment, but she knew that this was neither the time nor the place to do it. She frowned and glared at him. Normally this would get Chat Noir to pretend to be hurt and begin to flirt with her to lighten the mood. He smirked at her. “Did I hurt the princess’s feelings?”  
She clutched the blankets on the hospital bed tightly in her hands and tried to think of something she could say to wipe that smirk off of his lips that wouldn’t get her killed.   
“Fine, I’m crazy,” she stated. She snatched the blankets from him and brought it up over herself, covering her body from his view. “Anything else I can do for you?”  
He was leaning over the bed again, and he was smirking at her. “I did hurt your feelings!” He said it like it was some sort of huge accomplishment. And it made her heart hurt. This wasn’t the Adrien she knew, or the Chat Noir. He was cruel and went out of his way to hurt her feelings. And that wasn’t good, because it was going to make her snap.   
“I don’t know why you even bothered to come, besides to mock me,” she stated. “But you can leave now.”  
“I’m a cat, I come and go as I please,” he stated. “And right now it pleases me that pathetic little Marinette was bluffing, especially to save her classmates life. It’s not like half of them even like you.”  
“I wasn’t bluffing!” she finally snapped.   
He was leaning close to her face. So close she could feel his hot breath on her face. In a normal situation she’d be blushing like a mad woman and hiding under her blanket, but she had enough of this cat. And she was going to put him in her place. “Prove it,” he chuckled. “Who am I?”  
Marinette had no idea if telling him the truth would get her killed or not. Perhaps telling him a false name would be the best route of action. Everything was a calculated chess game, except she didn’t know the rules. A smirk crossed her lips and she leaned in closer to him. She could see his green eyes dancing, waiting for what she supposed he thought was going to be a great source of amusement. She leaned into his ear and ever so softly whispered. “You’re Adrien Agreste.”  
He drew away as if he had been burned. Those green eyes were now wide, and his face fell into an appearance of shock. “H-how?!”  
She tried to look at him with a serious expression. “I told you, I know you.”  
He was stuck, frozen in his place. She pulled back the blankets and climbed out of the bed and approached him. She stopped in front of him. “I know I came across as scared of you every day in class, but it’s really because I’ve had such a crush on you. I know I’m not your ideal girl, and I know I will never be someone you’d even consider, but I know the person you really are. You aren’t this,” she stated motioning to him. “You’re a hero. A great one at that. You’re better than this!”  
He was still silent and unmoved. Her hand reached out towards him. “Please, even if you never speak to me again or give me the time of day again. Go back to being Adrien.” Her hand was facing up, her palm out flat. She smiled at him. “Please, take my hand.”  
He finally reacted. He took a step back away from her. He looked frightened by her and her words. The fact that she actually knew who he was probably did it. She continued to hold her hand out to him, but he backed up against the window. It was open, probably the way he had climbed back in. He shook his head at her. “I’m not that pathetic idiot anymore.”  
“You’re not pathetic!” she cried. “You never were!”  
He began to climb out of the window. He was clutching his head in his hands, and she saw Hawkmoth’s symbol reveal itself across his face. “I just want Ladybug dead! Marinette, please stay away from me!”  
He leapt out of the window, and was gone. She ran to the window and watched him leave and run along the roofs until she couldn’t see him anymore. Once he was gone, Tikki emerged from Marinette’s purse that was hung up in the closet. She looked at Marinette with sad eyes, but joined Marinette by the window.   
“I think you’re getting to him,” Tikki explained.   
Marinette nodded lightly but she seemed unsure. “It’s so hard. Just when I’m getting through to him, Hawkmoth cuts in and takes control. What if we can’t get him back? How far will he go?”  
Tikki shook her head. “Marinette, I honestly, just don’t know.”   
Marinette nodded, knowing that she would have to just accept the situation for what it was. She looked at Tikki, and gave her an assuring smile. “I’m not about to give up.”  
Tikki glowed with happiness hearing this. “That’s why you’re my Ladybug!”  
8 8 8

Marinette was glad the next day when her parents picked her up, and she had been released by the doctors. There was no concussion, just a bruised skull, and a very sore shoulder. She had been asked a million questions by her parents over what had happened and what she was trying to do. Marinette honestly didn’t have an answer. She just knew that she was trying to help her classmates, all of them. She made an excuse about her being class president and having to protect the students.   
Marinette could tell that her parents were heavily conflicted about this answer. On one hand, she was standing up for herself. Her fellow man when they couldn’t protect themselves, but she had almost been killed by in their mind a psychotic killer. She couldn’t blame them. She was their only daughter.   
When she got home, her mother told her to go upstairs and rest, while she made her a healthy lunch. Marinette went upstairs, and let Tikki out of her purse, and both went to her bed and peeked underneath. There was Plagg, who still looked utterly exhausted, thought when he saw Marinette he smiled. “I don’t know what you did, but you’re cracking through that shell of his. I can feel it. You’re confusing him, in a really good way.”  
“I-I am?” Marinette asked. “How?”  
“He questioned himself a couple of times. Enough that Hawkmoth stepped in,” Plagg explained to her. “He’s wondering about you. The girl, which he’s admitted he never really noticed before. Not romantically, but as a friend. He see’s someone he might be able to trust.”  
Tikki gasped. “That’s fantastic news, Marinette!”  
Marinette nodded and pulled out a piece of cheese she had snatched from the kitchen that on her way up. She gave it to Plagg who ate it gladly. He hadn’t eaten since she left the day before, and he looked starved. “I’ll give you more when my mom comes up,” she stated.   
He looked at her. “You don’t need to give me cheese always. I prefer it…but I’ll eat anything right now.”  
Tikki gasped. “B-but you love cheese!”  
“I do, but Marinette has gone above and beyond for me. And, teasing my Chat Noir’s about my love of cheese has…lost its luster. Any vegetable or piece of a sandwich will do,” Plagg explained.   
“Will do,” Marinette stated. She stood to her feet, and took a seat on her bed. Tikki stayed under the bed with Plagg, probably to take a nap as she hadn’t slept much either. Marinette was about to take a nap when her phone started to buzz. She picked it up when she realized that it was Ayla.   
“What the hell were you thinking yesterday!?” Ayla cried into the phone before Marinette could greet her.   
Marinette pulled the phone away from her ear. She sighed. “I was concerned for my friend and classmates wellbeing. Something in me just snapped into action.”  
“Not only that! Since when have you been in love with Chat Noir!” Ayla cried. “You tell me everything. When did that happen? And do you have any idea what happened to him? Or why Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.   
Marinette sat up in her bed, and looked around the room, trying to figure out something she could say to her best friend. She wanted to tell her she had to do what she did, but she had no explanation that she could offer without revealing herself, or Chat Noir himself.   
“H-He saved me a while back,” Marinette answered. “And sometimes, he’d visit me. Check up on me…it just happened.” It wasn’t completely a lie. When Evillustrator was on the loose, Chat Noir did come to get her and tried to protect her. Who’s to say he didn’t visit her from time to time after that.   
“What about Adrien? You’ve had a crush on him forever. Are you in love with both of them?”  
Marinette frowned at the personal questions that she just couldn’t answer honestly. She had to lie again. “Adrien doesn’t even know I exist. And I doubt he would even give me the time of day.”  
Ayla normally would have lectured her on self-confidence, but Ayla seemed more concerned about the Akumaized Hero that was terrorizing the city. “Well what happened to Chat Noir? How did he turn out this way? You seem to know something,” Ayla stated. It wasn’t a remark and sounded like an accusation. She bit her bottom lip, and tried to think of what she could say.   
“I think it has to do with Ladybug,” Marinette stated. “Last weekend he told me that he was going to tell her that he loved her. I honestly never got the impression they liked each other. Maybe it didn’t go as planned. Maybe something really bad happened.”  
There was silence, and then Ayla gasped. “What if Ladybug is really hurt somewhere and that’s why she isn’t showing up! I’ve got to go look for her!”  
‘Oh, god no, don’t do that!’ Marinette screamed internally. If she snooped around Chat Blanc to try and get answers, she was sure that something awful could happen to her. She doubted that Ayla could get anything out of Chat Blanc. And she was so sure it would set him off. “I don’t think that’s very safe.”  
“I can’t just sit around, Marinette,” Ayla stated. “We need to find Ladybug and help her. She’s the only one who can help him. I’m going to go out and look for clues at their usual hangouts. You stay out of danger. I know you’d be the stupid one to run into him again. Don’t get yourself killed!”  
Ayla hung up on Marinette and she cursed under her breath. “This entire damn thing is my fault.”

8 8 8

Adrien landed on top of Notre Dame, and entered inside. He had just returned from the hospital, and it was late. Around four in the morning to be exact. He felt exhausted as he found a musty old pew that was kept in the bell tower. It was hard and uncomfortable, and broken on one end, but he didn’t seem to care as he collapsed on it.   
He felt like all his energy was gone now. He had been up since eleven yesterday morning and had only slept four hours in that time. He had been searching endlessly for Ladybug for Plagg. Both had disappeared without a trace and it was frustrating him to no end. No matter how much destruction he caused or people he terrified, Ladybug didn’t reappear. This both angered him and surprised him. He thought he knew her after these two years. He didn’t it seemed.   
Hawkmoth had finally decided to leave him be. He supposed so Hawkmoth himself could get some rest. While at the hospital he could hear Marinette’s words, and he could hear them affecting him. Bringing peace of mind to him. She made him feel safe. Like there was another way. Then Hawkmoth would begin to speak to him again, and it would straighten him out.   
He had no friends. He had no one he could trust. He needed revenge, and the pathetic little princess was getting in his way of that. Yet as Hawkmoth reminded him of this, he was conflicted. So very conflicted. There was this other girl in front of him, who actually did love him. She was always so sweet and kind in class, yet always seemed so uncomfortable around him. He always assumed it was because she was intimidated by him and his fame. He never got to experience that kindness. And that confession.   
He could see the desperateness in her confession. She had wanted to get that out in the open. Though he doubted if she was serious about her confession. And then the hospital visit. She had kept staring at his green eyes. He mocked her, secretly hoping that she had been lying so he could get that confession out of his head. She knew though. She knew who he really was under this mask. Only someone that had really been watching him for a long time from afar could possibly know that.   
This only made the situation worse. Much, much worse. Hawkmoth had told him that this girl was trying to destroy his plans for revenge, and he agreed. She kind of was. If he changed back, he would never get back at Ladybug, the woman he wanted dead.   
And yet, Ladybug was far from his thoughts right now. There were only two things on his mind right now. The way she stood up for her classmates, and protected them, confessing herself to him. And then her in the hospital reaching for him. It was much too much. Her gentle ways had almost convinced him to give up his mission.   
He hated her. He hated the influence she had over him. He didn’t know her. He didn’t like her. He wanted nothing to do with her. And he hated the affect she had on him.   
Yet, he wanted to see her again.


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a late night visit from Chat Blanc, and must try and crack his shell.

Chapter 3  
Social media in the city has blown up. There are hundreds of videos and pictures of Chat Blanc destroying the city. Marinette skimmed through the photos and video feed as it came in that morning.   
Most of the damage were unattended cars, some Ladybug and Chat Noir displays. She had found footage of him threatening police and everyday people but there were no reports of any real harm being brought to anyone. Except for one high school student who had reportedly confronted him. Reading that, Marinette rubbed her sore shoulder that still sat in the sling.  
She had forced herself to leave the news website, the stories photos and footage was all too upsetting. She sat up and stared at her ceiling. She had to leave for school soon, and she really didn't want to go. The school had remained closed for a day, but now they had decided to open up again.   
She didn't feel like approaching her fellow peer's or talk about Chat Blanc. And she had no doubt there would be many people approaching her about her standing up to him. She didn’t want that but she had no choice. She reached for Tikki and picked her up and placed her inside of her little purse. She then carefully put her messenger bag over her arm and sling. She wished Plagg a good day, and went downstairs. She grabbed breakfast and headed to the door.  
To her surprise, Ayla was waiting for her, and she greeted her with a smile. "How you feeling?"  
"My shoulder is in a lot of pain," she said. “Crazy ex-hero is on the loose destroying the city...and my mom gave me pepper spray..."  
Ayla was trying not to laugh at the thought of Marinette being given pepper spray by her mother, Sabine. "Does she really think that will somehow save the day?"  
"She's scared I'll get myself killed," Marinette explained. “She’s just worried."  
"I know, but that image of you with pepper spray...it’s kinda laughable."  
Marinette rolled her eyes dramatically in the same fashion she did as Ladybug towards Chat Noir. Ayla laughed but then the girls actually entered the school. Marinette had almost forgotten her fears about school, until she walked in and students were staring at her intensely. Marinette frowned and looked at Ayla. She shrugged at her friend. "You stood up to an Akuma, and you're not even a hero. The students are impressed."  
"I don't want the attention," Marinette complained.   
"Well, I think you deserve it. You saved my life, even Sabrina wants to thank you for saving her," Ayla stated. "Even Chloe could only say you were stupid for standing up to Chat Blanc. Which I think is her way of thanking you and thinks you're brave."  
Marinette's cheeks went pink. Especially when she looked up and saw Kim looking over the second floor railing. He smiled down at her and waved. Her heart pounded as they began to ascend the stairs. Kim moved into the classroom, and Marinette looked at Ayla. She was just smiling at Marinette. She didn't like the way that Ayla looked at her. Suspicion fell over her.   
They were very early, but Marinette saw her classmates already in the classroom. Her eyes widened as they were gathered at the entrance of the classroom. They all greeted her, and Marinette felt her heart quicken even more. She wasn't expecting to have her entire class greet her like this. As she entered her classroom, she saw a vase with a dozen flowers sitting at her desk with a card. Ayla was grinning and Marinette knew that Ayla had probably planned this entire thing. She had gotten her fellow classmates to gather early and sign a card with the flowers. Marinette had no words. Positive or negative circumstances, they wanted to celebrate her saving them, but Marinette hadn't saved the one person who needed the saving most.   
Her eyes watered, and she had to fight back her tears. She didn't want to ruin what they supposed was a grand gesture. She turned to her classmates. "You all shouldn't have."  
Ayla passed her the card, and she opened it. It was a simple 'thinking of you' card. The front was decorated with sunflowers with butterflies and ladybugs. She opened it and there were messages written from all her classmates.   
You're my Hero!-Mylene  
I always admired you, but now you've made us all admire you-Nathanael  
There's a reason you're our class president-Juleka  
You're heroics will not be soon forgotten-Max  
I guess pathetic people can surprise us all. So thank you-Chloe  
I can't thank you enough for protecting my life-Sabrina  
We're thankful you were strong enough to protect us-Ivan  
I'm proud to have you as my best friend-Ayla  
You've got serious guts!-Kim  
You're seriously badass!-Nino  
I've heard people say many great things about you. Heroic can be added to that list-Alix  
I can come to school and feel safe because of you-Rose  
Great job, Princess-Adrien  
Marinette read the last one over and over trying to register what she was reading for herself. Her mind ran it over again and again. She placed the card down and began to scan the classroom. She expected to see the blonde boy with the green eyes. He wasn't there. She glanced at the card again. That was his hand writing. She knew it anywhere. Marinette noticed her classmates staring at her, expecting a reaction. "T-thank you!" she stated. "It was really nothing."  
Her classmate Rose came up to her. "Did you mean it? About loving Chat Blanc? That's so romantic!"  
Marinette's face flushed when she remembered that she had confessed her feelings right in front of her entire class. She felt instantly crowded when the other students began to ask her questions. Luckily Ayla cut in just in time. "Whoa! Guys! Don't crowd her. Marinette will tell us if and when she's ready."  
Marinette could only nod in agreement with her friend. Marinette passed her classmates and took a seat at her desk. Ayla helped her the vase of flowers aside for now, but Marinette kept glancing at the card. Her classmates took their seats. She looked at Ayla and pointed to the card, to where Adrien had signed. "Have you seen him?" Marinette mouthed.   
Ayla shook her head clearly confused for a moment. Then something crossed Ayla's mind and her mouth dropped open. "Is he him?" Ayla mouthed back.   
That was completely not what Marinette was trying to ask Ayla. She simply was wondering if Adrien had appeared in the school, but Ayla was just too smart for her own good sometimes. Marinette was convinced Chat Blanc had snuck in to sign the card. It was Adrien's handwriting and it was signed with his pet name for her.   
She tried to deny it but shaking her head, but Ayla clearly didn't believe her. Ayla pulled out her phone and began to text Marinette.  
Ayla: That's why you love Chat Noir, because it’s him, isn't it?  
Marinette began to text her back trying to deny this completely.   
Marinette: No! It’s not! I swear.   
Ayla: Nino hasn't been able to get hold of Adrien! No one has. For three days, ever since Chat Noir turned bad. That isn't a coincidence. Plus you are keeping secrets. What is going on?!  
The bell rang and class began. Their reached began class as always. Marinette couldn't reply to Ayla. When she glanced at her friend thought, she was rewarded with a glare. And Marinette knew she was going to hear about it later. She just knew it. 

8 8 8

Marinette had been right. Ayla had given it to her. Screaming at her after class and asked why Marinette was keeping secrets. Marinette had no answers she could give. She tried to tell Ayla that she didn’t know who Chat Noir was, but she was a bad liar, and Ayla knew it. She also knew when Marinette was nervous about something and called her out on it. When Marinette couldn’t explain herself, she was rewarded with a very interesting trip home trying to carry her vase of flowers alone.   
When she arrived home, her father helped her carry her flowers upstairs into her room. It was placed down at her sewing desk. She thanked her dad and got her school books out to do her homework. She sat down by her bed first though and peeked under the bed. Tikki joined her and they were both relieved to see him sound asleep. Marinette would get him dinner later.   
Marinette motioned for Tikki to join him and rest up and Tikki did just that. Marinette climbed down her ladder and oved to her computer desk. She felt like she had to check the news, but at the same time, she saw no reason to. If Plagg was sleeping, chances were that Adrien was resting somewhere too.  
So being sure that he was asleep, Marinette began to work on her homework. She pulled out each textbook one at a time, and then got to work.   
Marinette wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep at her desk. It was dark out and she realized it was late into the evening now. She realized quickly that it was past midnight based on the clock on her desktop computer. She rubbed her attention at the corner of her eyes. She glanced over to the little lounger chair to the right of her computer desk. Staring right at her was Chat Blanc. Her eyes went wide, and she stumbled out of her chair.   
"W-what are you doing here?" she asked. "You keep telling me to stay away, so why are you showing up all of a sudden."  
He climbed to his feet and stood over her. "Cat's never follow the rules."  
She moved to climb to her feet, but to her surprise he helped her up. He pulled her to him and she ended up against his chest. "Adrien!" she gasped. She drew away, embarrassment filled her.   
"Chat Blanc," he corrected. He was glancing at her room. She realized now that the room was filled with pictures of him. She wanted to die right then and there.   
He chuckled in amusement. "You really do have feelings for me, don't you?"  
He moved to her bedroom door and looked at one picture from a shoot he had done last year. An advertisement for his father's spring collection. He tried to move about her room some more, but she stuck near him. Both out of embarrassment and the fear he would find Tikki and Plagg.  
Then something caught his eyes and he moved over to the screen she had displayed hanging from the ceiling. It was rolled up and closed, but Marinette began to panic. It was Adrien's schedule. "What's this, princess?"  
Before she could say anything he reached up and pulled it down. Marinette froze in horror. She waited for the no doubt of the instant teasing he would cast on her for the stalkerish behavior. He was studying the board for the longest time, then turned to her with that cattish grin. "Well, seems like someone is the little shadow. Following me where ever I go."  
He playfully put an arm around her and pulled her to him. In any other situation this would be a dream come true. Instead she winced as his hand had fallen on her sore shoulder. She pulled away and gripped her shoulder in pain. He seemed confused for a moment but as the sight of her pain, he realized what he had done. "Whoa! I'm sorry!"  
She was surprised to hear him apologize, but she nodded and let her know it was alright. Then she took a seat at her desk chair and began searching for her pain meds. She was due now. "I'm really sorry about your shoulder," he stated.   
She didn't know what to say to him. So she just nodded at him. She found the pill bottle and took out one pill. She grabbed a water bottle on her desk and swallowed the pill. While she did this, Chat Blanc began to wander around her room again this time stopping at her sewing desk. She watched him and saw him pick up her design book. Her face turned pink again. The thought of him looking at her private design book terrified her. In another situation she would snatch it away and run for the hills. She knew how important it was so she didn't say anything. She needed to come across as friendly and welcoming as she possibly could.   
He began to flip through the book and studied the pages. She watched him study the design. He clearly was taking in every page and design. To her surprise he actually seemed interested. He didn't laugh at them, tease her; he just studied them. This made it worse for her. She had no idea what was going on through his head.   
He finally opened his mouth and spoke. "These are really good."  
Her mouth opened to say thanks, but her pink tinted cheeks have trapped her in a cycle of embarrassment and she's only able to nod at him.   
"I've always wanted to look at your designs actually," he admits. "You work on them between class and I always became curious."  
Marinette was closer to the color of red now. She had no idea if he was trying to be honest or just try and set her off. Either way, it was working. He closed the book when he reached the last page and closed the book and placed it back down in her desk. He stepped closer to her. This bought her back to the reality of the situation. He leaned down, his face was ever so close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. In any other situation this would be welcomed interaction. This wasn't that situation. She saw his green eyes closed and his head tilted to one side. Marinette stiffened. And not because he was going to kiss her, but because she didn't want him to kiss her. Not like this. A flash of a smiling Adrien filled her, and she knew this was wrong. She turned away from him, and his lips caught her cheek. He drew away confused.   
She looked down at her hand in her lap. "Why?" he asked.   
"Because you don't love me," she told him. She saw anger flash over his face. "You love Ladybug."  
She knew she went too far the moment he jumped at her. She fell to the ground and knocked her chair over. He was on top of her, pinning her down. He looked the angriest that she had ever seen him. Angrier than when Ladybug had rejected him .One hand was on her throat. "I hate her," he hissed.   
Though he had his hand on her throat, he wasn't choking her. She knew he was fully within his ability to though. Marinette tried to not look scared, but rather sympathetic towards him. “I know she hurt you," she told him. "And for that, I'm sorry." He tightened the grip he had on her throat, thought she could still talk and breath. "I didn't reject that kiss because I hate you. I did it because I deserve to have my first kiss from a person who loves me, just like you do too." She lied about her first kiss, never admitting that she had given that kiss away to him to free him from Dark Cupid. "You're my friend. I just want to not do anything you'd regret. I know the real Adrien wouldn't force himself on someone."  
He tightened his grip, this time making it harder, though not impossible to breath. "I could do whatever the hell I wanted to you right now. And not only could no one stop me, I'd sleep just fine."  
She reached for his hands and pulled at his hands enough to draw them back so she could speak. She glared at him. "Then do it."  
Part of her was tired of playing these stupid mind games with him. Another knew that calling him out seemed to work in her favor. And it did. His hands released her as if he had been burned. She sat up and they were still on the ground, staring at each other. He looked confused and surprised. She continued to glare at him. "I'd rather you put me out of misery, because I can't watch you self-destruct anymore. Life has heartache, and life is hard. That's just life, and that’s what it’s all about. You learn and grow from every experience. And hopefully you become a better person for it. You don't whine about it like a child."  
He was on his feet and he jumped to the platform where her bed was. He turned to her. "The hell do you know," he hissed. "You're just a pathetic school girl who had a crush. And I hate you, probably more than Ladybug."  
Before she could say anything further he jumped out of the window to her balcony and was gone. Marinette took a moment to compose herself, and then climbed to her feet. She fixed her chair and then climbed her ladder to her bed. She shut and locked the window. Then she looked under her bed. A concerned Tikki flew out to look at her.   
"Marinette! Are you alright?" the red kwami asked with concern.   
Marinette nodded. "I'm fine Tikki." She turned to look at Plagg. "I'm sorry, I think I messed up pretty bad."  
Plagg was sitting up and looked at her. He didn't look at her in pain or exhaustion. He was grinning at her. "Why apologize? You're little speech has gotten to him. He's questioning everything. Hawkmoth is not around, probably sleeping. So Adrien’s head isn’t being filled with lies. Adrien will have a few more hours to have his mind filled with your very...passionate words."  
"So you mean...?" Marinette asked.   
"He's already considering changing back," Plagg stated. "You're cracking that shell. A few more visits like that, and we might be able to actually free him."  
"R-Really?! Marinette asked, her face lighting up.   
"And Marinette," Plagg added.   
"Yeah?" she asked, her attention was on the tiny black kwami.   
"Just so you know, he didn't want to kiss you to tease you. He actually wanted to kiss you,” Plagg stated. "Just in case you were thinking he just wanted to mess with you."  
Marinette turned redder than her Ladybug tights.


	5. Brun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette must comfort Chat Blanc at one of Paris's most famous landmarks.

Chapter 4

Marinette held the list of items, Sabine had written down for her to get for her. She had the sling removed finally, and after a few days she had heard nothing from Chat Blanc. And the city seemed quite now. Plagg had insisted that Adrien was still out there, and was just keeping a low profile. So she did the same, and tried to act normal. So when her mother gave her the list, she agreed and took the extra cash her mother gave her, and headed out. She wore simple jeans with sneakers, with a tank top with a hoodie over top. Her usual purse over her shoulder, with Tikki hidden inside.   
She was actually thankful for the distraction. While Chat Blanc was keeping his distance from the public, the public hadn’t viewed it as a break from the villain. They had been talking for days about Ladybug and her whereabouts. Many people had been talking non-stop about Ladybug abandoning them. This broke Marinette’s heart. She hadn’t forgotten them. In fact, she was thinking of their safety every single day. She was reminded of it several times in fact.   
Several classmates sent her texts and messages on social media asking if she had seen Chat Blanc and had helped him and if that was why he hadn’t been seen. Marinette lied and said that she hadn’t seen him since the incident in the classroom. Even Ayla was sending her messages and asking her. Thought she was on speaking terms with her best friend again, Ayla still knew that she was obviously hiding something. Marinette cursed her friend’s great skills of deduction.   
So while she was walking to the shop to pick up the supplies from her mother, her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Ayla. She saw nothing abnormal about this and picked up the phone. “Hello?” she asked as she answered the call.   
“Marinette! You need to get to the Eiffel Tower right away!” Ayla cried.   
She seemed confused. “Why? What’s happening?”  
She realized there was a ton of commotion in the background, and it was loud. She heard Ayla shouting into the phone to be heard. “It’s Chat Blanc, he’s on the tower! He’s threatening to destroy it unless Ladybug shows up. Now I know you said you don’t know anything, but we both know that’s a lie. If you ever needed to act now, it would be now!”  
“H-he’s on the tower, right now?” she gasped.   
“Get over here now!” Ayla hung up, and Marinette put her phone away, and ducked into an alleyway. She hid behind a dumpster and opened her purse. Tikki flew out, and looked at Marinette with worried eyes. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. If there was that many people around, the police had probably blocked the whole area off. And she couldn’t just sneak in as Ladybug. Someone would see her, and in turn Chat Blanc would notice her. She’d be dead in seconds.   
Tikki frowned as she looked at Marinette’s worried eyes. “I know you can figure something out.”  
Marinette didn’t know if she could figure this one out or not. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to figure such things out. This wasn’t just any regular akuma. This was Adrien. This was her partner. This was the man she was absolutely crazy for. She tried think of a way to reason with him. She didn’t know how. If he was really threatening to destroy the Eiffel Tower, then he was desperate to draw Ladybug out into the open. This was no longer just trying to convince him to change back, this was trying to convince him to not hurt anyone while trying to free him. This was a lot harder.   
“You’re just a pathetic school girl who has a crush. And I hate you, probably more than Ladybug.”  
Remembering those words stung. Even though she knew he was under a spell, and had outside influences affecting his words and actions. Sure Plagg told her that Adrien had actually wanted to kiss her, but that didn’t mean much to her right now. That would all go out the window if she ended up revealing herself to him. Even if by some miracle she had gotten him to fall for her, just at the sight of her as Ladybug, all affections would be gone and he would be ripping her to pieces.   
“I need to contact him!” she told Tikki. She took out her cellphone again, and went into her contacts and pressed on his name and brought the phone up to her ear. She prayed and prayed that he would pick up, but it went right to voice mail. Marinette almost threw her phone on the ground in complete frustration. She didn’t know what to do.   
“Tikki, Chat Blanc has the same abilities as Chat Noir, could I be able to contact him through his staff maybe?”  
Marinette was so hopefully, and it broke Tikki’s heart to shake her head. “That power is connected through Plagg and I. While Chat Blanc has the same abilities as Chat Noir…it’s like that Akuma that made himself a copy of Chat Noir…it’s just for show.”  
Marinette was afraid of that. She sank to the ground. She knew she should have been running towards the grand landmark trying to save the man she loved, but she felt hopeless as Marinette. He was right, she was just a pathetic little school girl with a crush.   
Her phone started to ring again, and she looked at her screen. To her surprise, it wasn’t Ayla. It was Nino. She picked up the phone and answered. “Hello?”  
“M-Marinette are you on the way to the Eiffel Tower?” Nino asked her. He sounded out of breath, like he was running and talking at the same time.   
“I’m heading over now,” she lied.   
“Good,” he told her. “Ayla told me that she was sure that Chat Blanc was Adrien. That you knew something. I’m not like Ayla, I won’t push, but if you really know something, I beg of you to do something to help him.”  
Marinette had no words. She was highly doubting herself right now. There was no way that she could do anything just as herself. She was just a normal high schooler. She wasn’t even in her hero form. She couldn’t possibly do anything.   
“I believe in you,” Nino stated.   
His words brought her back to reality. He believed in her. Why though? Why did he have so much faith in her?   
“I know how you feel about Adrien. I always have,” he stated. “Adrien’s always been a lonely guy. He serves someone who will love him no matter what. Please, Marinette, save my best friend.”  
Marinette swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She then slowly rose to her feet. “O-okay…but I’m going to need your help getting past the police that have probably taped off the area.”  
“I got you there,” Nino stated. “Meet me and Ayla by the Champ du Mars entrance closest to the tower.”  
“Give me ten minutes, I’ll be there,” she stated, hanging up the phone. She put the phone away and looked at Tikki who was looking at her with a proud expression. Marinette felt a little embarrassed about this, but she tried to not let it show. Now wasn’t the time. Marinette opened her purse and Tikki jumped inside. Marinette dashed out of the alleyway, and out to the main street. She began to run in the direction of the park.   
She knew that she was nobody as herself. She was just a normal girl. She wasn’t anything special. And that was okay. She couldn’t let that bother her. Right now what she needed was to do was to help whoever she could. Ayla hadn’t said if anyone was on that tower with Chat Blanc. For all she knew, he had others trapped on the tower. She couldn’t let that happen. She knew that sweet, kind Adrien would never forgive himself. She just had to reach him. She had to put a stop to this as soon as possible. She had to free him and free the city from their fears.   
She rounded the corner and she saw the tower. While nothing seemed out of the ordinary from one glance, she could hear the police sirens going off in all directions. She looked ahead and saw the police lights, and the crowds up ahead. She ran closer, and began to call out to Ayla. She heard her name being called, and she searched through the crowds. She saw Ayla jump up in the air and tried to get Marinette’s attention. She rushed over and Ayla grabbed her and pointed to the top observation deck. She squinted her eyes, and she saw something white moving up against the brown tower.   
“Has he done anything yet?” Marinette asked.   
“No,” Ayla stated. “He called the police from the emergency phone up there, and said unless Ladybug showed up he would destroy the tower.”  
“I-is anyone up there?” she asked. She feared there being hostages that she wouldn’t be able to save stuck up there. To her relieve, Ayla shook her head. Nino showed up then, carrying his large book bag. Ayla and Marinette looked at him.   
“You said you’d be here twenty minutes ago!” Ayla scolded.   
He removed his book bag. “I called Marinette, and then I had to stop to get a proper distraction.”  
“Distraction?” Ayla asked.   
Nino unzipped and opened the bag to show them what this distraction was. Both girls gasped when they saw that it a large firework. Nino quickly zipped it back up and looked around to make sure that no one noticed the very much so illegal item. “Are you crazy?!” Ayla cried, thought her voice was hardly above a whisper.   
“Marinette needs to slip past the police, she can’t do that without them leaving the area, even if just for a few minutes,” Nino explained. “She can get through to him. You know it just as much as I do.”  
“You’re going to get arrested,” Ayla warned him.   
“So?” Nino stated. “It’s either I get in trouble trying, or I do nothing, and something awful happens to my best friend. You’d do the same for Marinette.”  
Ayla turned and looked at Marinette, her expression was sad, and Marinette knew that Nino was right. Ayla would do the same for Marinette. Ayla brought her best friend in for a hug, and she squeezed her tightly. “Marinette, you’d loved Adrien for so long…if there is anyone who can free him from this…it’s you.” Marinette felt Ayla pull away as she looked back at Nino. “I’ll go with you. Someone has to have your back too.”  
Nino thanked Ayla, but then looked at Marinette. “Do your best.”  
The two disappeared into the park, leaving Marinette in the crowd by herself. Her hear was racing in her chest, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do once she got inside the police line. She could get to the base of the tower, and what? Scream up? Get his attention. If he did somehow manage to hear her, why would be actually come down to see her?  
She tightened her grip on her purse strap and waited for Nino and Ayla’s distraction. She waited for what seemed like forever. And right there, in the mid-morning, the loud sound of exploding fireworks began to go off. Everyone in the crowd turned, looking for the source. Marinette used this change, to slide in through the crowds, and headed to the front. It was fairly easy. Then she saw a few officers rush past the crowds, and when she made it to the front, she saw that the officers had stupidly all left the police tape. Marinette was standing right at the police tape. She tightened her hand into a fist and took in a deep breath. She quickly ducked down and slipped under the tape. Once under, she took off running.   
She could hear the gasps as people noticed her on the other side of the tape. She heard police calling out to her, having noticed her. She heard them threatening to fire, but she didn’t listen, she still ran. She began darting side to side, making herself a harder target just in case they decided to follow through with their threat.   
She heard them call out to her on a megaphone. And to her surprise she heard a shot go off. Looking back she saw an officer who had raised his pistol to the sky and had fired off a shot to get her attention. “Young lady! It’s dangerous, you must turn back.”  
She bite her tongue, and turned back to face the tower. She was closer now and could see that the police had gotten Chat Blanc’s attention for her. She took off running in the direction of the monument again. She called out to him. “Chat! Chat!!! It’s me! Marinette!”   
She reached the base of the tower, just in time to see him climbing down the tower, stopping just at the last steel edge that was attached to the columns of the tower. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. She knew he couldn’t make out her features from there. “Chat Blanc! Please!” she pleaded.   
She turned back to look. The police were staying away, and she was glad for that. She looked back up at him, just in time to see him leaping down in front of her. He was glaring at her. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m trying to prevent you from making a huge mistake,” she told him.   
He stepped closer to her, but it was far from a friendly move, it was threatening. He was standing over her, and looked like he was ready to strike at her. She tried to remain firm and in control. “The only mistake here was me not ripping your throat out at that school. Stop butting into my business. I don’t see why you even care.”  
Marinette knew he was going to probably dish out some harsh words to her, but nothing could actually prepare her for his harsh tone. “You know why.”  
He grabbed her by the collar of her hoodie and pulled her towards him. “Because your stupid and you have a death wish.”  
She grasped his hand that was gripping her with both hands. She lightly shook her head at him. She tried to send him a kind smile. Not cocky, or sweet, just her natural smile. “Because you’re not this person.”   
He pushed her hands away from him, and she was free from his grip. “Listen here you stupid girl. I hate you. I hate you with such a burning passion that I don’t know what would please me more. Keeping you alive and proving to you just how fucking much I hate you. Or just killing you now.”  
She had never heard him swear before. She knew he was angry and he was in a lot of pain. It broke her heart. This was all her fault. He was an Akuma now because of her. She felt the corner of her eyes sting. She felt hopeless at this moment. Plagg and Tikki’s plan was pointless. He was never going to listen to her. “That’s alright,” she stated. It came out sounding a lot more emotional than she wanted it to. “You’re allowed to hate me.”  
“I don’t need your permission to hat-“  
“That won’t change the fact that I love you, and I only want to see you happy,” she told him. She spread her arms out. “If my death will really make you happy, then kill me. If it will turn you back to Adrien, then by all means, do whatever you want to me.”  
It was another gamble, but she knew that the chances of it actually doing anything this time around was very slim. In fact, she was betting on him killing her right then and there. He grabbed her by the waist, suddenly and it made her yelp in surprise. Before she knew it, he was leaping up over the tower once again, taking her with him. He stopped half way up to the observation deck, dropping her off onto one of the steel beams. She gasped and grabbed into the edge of side of another beam that was going vertically up the tower.   
The wind hit her, and she realized just how dangerous it was for her right now. One strong breeze she could fall to her death. She glanced over at Chat Blanc who was on the beam above her, and he had a sick grin on his face. “I’m taking you up on that offer. Who knows, maybe your death will finally bring that bitch Ladybug out.”  
Marinette tightened her grasp on the tower and shook her head at him. “It won’t. If she was going to show up, she would have already.”  
He shrugged. “Oh well.” Marinette knew she could transform and save herself. From falling anyway. She was a dead girl standing the moment he saw her. At least she knew that Hawkmoth wouldn’t get either of the miraculous if something were to happen to her. He didn’t know to look for them from her. “I’m just going to sit tight, and wait for you to go splat! That will be fun!” Another powerful breeze picked up and Marinette cried out as she nearly lost her grip. He was laughing harder now. “How does it feel to know you’re going to die by the hands of the guy you claim to love so much? I bet you assumed I’d just fall all over myself for you too.”  
She looked up at him when the powerful breeze. “I never expected you to return my feelings. I always knew you’d never feel that way about me. Besides,” Marinette continued. “I don’t believe you’ll let me fall.”  
He was greatly amused by her words. “And why is that?”  
She held a serious and stern expression on his face. “The same reason you won’t destroy this landmark. It won’t bring her out. Admit it, you want to see her. Not just kill her. You miss her.”  
She saw something flash in his green eyes, and she knew that she was perhaps getting on the right track, even if just a little. “And that’s alright. You really love her. It’s the same for me. It’s the same reason I keep coming to see you.”  
He hissed at her. “No! I hate her! I want to kill her!”  
“I know she must have hurt you real bad,” Marinette continued. “I’m sure she regrets that more than anything. You two were so close. I’m sure she worried about you.”  
He suddenly covered his head, and pressed against either side of his head. It was like there was a pressure going on in his head. He hissed in pain. Then Hawkmoth’s symbol appeared over his face. Marinette panicked. “Don’t listen to him! His speaks lies. Everyone is so worried about you. Listen to me!”  
He opened one eye to look at her, and she tried to use this moment to get him to really listen to her. “Sometimes things just don’t work out. That’s alright. And it’s alright to be upset about it, but you can’t just turn against life itself just because things didn’t work out the way you planned. You have so many people who care about you. Nino! He’s your best friend. He’s so worried about you. Chloe, she is especially worried about you. Ayla too! All of our classmates. They care about you so much.”  
“S-Stop it!” he begged. She couldn’t tell if it was Hawkmoth’s continued whispers in his head, or if he was begging her. She was going to back down now though. She knew deep down that Adrien was counting on her.   
“You’re a great hero. I know everyone forgets about Chat Noir in comparison to Ladybug. She may not love you the way you wish, but she does care. I know because in interviews she has corrected people. They call you her sidekick, and she always corrected them. She called you her partner. You complete each other.”  
Another breeze picked up, and this time, it made Marinette lose her footing. She slipped and she ended up, holding onto the beam she had just been standing on. She gasped, and looked up, and found Chat Blanc staring down at her. Hawkmoth’s symbol was gone, but he didn’t seem very concerned with her current position. In fact he seemed to be taking great pleasure in it. Marinette felt her morality catching up with her. The corners of her eyes burned and she knew that she was going to die today. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she tried to plead with him with her face.   
“A-Adrien, no matter what happens, I don’t hate you. My only regret is that I wish-“  
“CATCSYLSM!” He had raised his hand and pressed it to the tower. His ultimate attack, began to eat away and destroy the tower. Marinette’s eyes widened, freezing her mid-sentence. He jumped down to the beam she was on and stepped toward her. He stood directly over her. He used the heel of his white boot to lightly press on her fingers that were clutching on for dear life.   
“…I wish I had the courage to tell you my feeling sooner,” she finished. It was barely above a whisper. And Marinette’s tear stained face looked up at him. He was grinning. Even as the tower beams began to fall around them. Marinette knew things were pointless. She looked down at the fall that awaited her. She tightly closed her eyes said her final words to the man she loved. “Adrien, I’m sorry I hurt you.” Then she let go of the beam.   
She began to fall. She felt the powerful wind surround her and it blew her hair in all directions. She had opened her eyes as her hair tickled her eye lids. She prayed that she felt little pain.   
She felt something alright. She felt something grab her hand. She turned to look at the source, and she saw him. Chat Blanc, he was falling with her, and had grabbed her hand. His other and was holding his staff, and he was spinning it around as fast as he could with his free hand. “W-what are you doing?” she gasped.   
He said nothing, but she quickly realized that like her yo-yo, it was slowing them down. They slowed down enough that they landed with only a slight drop. Marinette did land on her side, and she would no doubt be bruised in the morning. The same with Adrien. He had released her upon their fall. She scrambled to her feet, and he did the same. Both turned to the famed tower, and looked as its brown support beams were crumbling around them. “Run!” he told her.   
He turned with her, and was running alongside her. She had a million questions over what had just happened, and why he was suddenly helping her. She didn’t question this for now. The tower was collapsing around them, and they needed to get out of its crash zone. “Keep running!” she heard him yell.   
And she did. She was running back to the area where the crowd was earlier. They were scattering mostly now, shocked at what they were seeing. She kept on running, but then she noticed something. Or, a lack of something. She froze and turned back. She gasped. Chat Blanc was just standing there several hundred yards away, staring at her, with a sad and defeated look on his face. She shook her head. ‘No,’ her mind screamed. ‘Don’t!’  
She turned back to run back towards him. “No! Adrien! No! Don’t do this!” She realized instantly that he had decided to save her, but only at the price of his life. He was going to kill himself to free himself. “Please!”  
The tower beams were falling around him, and dust from around the area was coating everything in a thick dusty mist around him. He didn’t move, and that look remained on his face. He was quickly disappearing into that mist.   
“Tikki! Trans-”  
She was cut off as someone grabbed her. She began to fight against them. She watched in horror as a beam came right at him, and just as the dust made him disappear, the beam came down and fell with an ear shattering clatter. Her eyes went wide. “NOOOOO!”  
Someone else grabbed her, and she tried to fight them hard. She realized quickly that it was two police officers, who she knew were just trying to save her. She didn’t care. She needed to get to him. He needed her. “Please let me go! I have to get to him!”  
“Miss, it’s not safe!”  
“I don’t care! He needs me!”  
They overpowered the distraught girl. And Marinette was pulled back to safety, where she watched as the rest of the tower came down, and coated the area in dust. Marinette’s eyes went wide. The police released her to shield their eyes, but someone else grabbed her, and she realized that it was Nino, who had his face covered with his shirt. She ran with him, escaping. Though her eyes still looked in the direction of the destruction, hoping and praying that he would emerge.   
But he didn’t.


	6. Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Nino and Alya process the events at the tower.

Chapter 5

 

Nino led Marinette as far away from the chaos as humanly possible. They had met up with Alya, and she helped Nino drag the still hysterical Marinette to a safe location. She had been crying uncontrollably since Nino had grabbed her amidst the collapse of the Eiffel Tower. Nino’s house was closer than anyone else’s, and his parents were out of town. It was the perfect place to hide Marinette for now.   
They slipped into the apartment without being seen by anyone, and Nino locked the door behind him, and the three fell where they were standing. Nino had slid down his apartment[s front door and was leaning against it. Alya fell into an arm chair, and Marinette fell to her knees and was crying uncontrollably. Alya glanced over at her best friend with sad eyes. She had never seen Marinette so upset before. She had been trying to hold her own emotions back from what she had just witnessed. Nino looked pretty broken up too.   
Alya always had to be the reasonable one. And given this tragic circumstances, she felt that she still had to be the strong one. She forced herself to her feet, and walked over to Marinette, and she took a seat on the floor beside her. She brought Marinette into a strong embrace and held her. For the first time in a long while, Alya felt all that strength she pretended to have, leave her, and she began to cry with Marinette.   
“I-It’s okay,” Alya told Marinette. “It’s alright to cry. We’re all upset.”  
Marinette began to struggle against Alya, “You don’t understand!”  
“Talk to me,” Alya cried. “Make me understand!”  
Marinette successfully pushed Alya off of her and she hugged her own arms around herself as she continued to cry. Marinette’s whole body fell to the ground, and she had curled herself up into a ball. Nino who was freely crying now, crawled over to the two girls, and placed a comforting hand on the hysterical girl’s shoulder.   
“Marinette,” he whispered. A few of his own tears fell down onto Marinette. “You did everything you could. No one’s blaming you.”  
“But it’s all my fault!” Marinette cried through her hysterical tears. “He’s dead because of me! He killed himself because I’m so damn worthless.”  
Nino grabbed her, and lifted her up. Despite his small frame and her dead weight, he lifted her up and forced her to face him there on the ground. Though he was forceful with her, he was gentle as he held her there. He lightly petted her, trying to comfort her. Alya watched him as he did this. Surprised that he was able to comfort her, especially through his own pain. “Marinette, listen to me,” he told her. To Alya’s surprise, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were red. Tears still fell, but she was focused on him. Nino brushed a piece out of her face, but he was staring at her seriously. “I saw him. He saved you. He told you to run. You did. He stayed. He chose that. You didn’t.”  
“B-b-but-”  
Nino silenced her. “No! Adrien chose to stay. I asked you to save my friend. And as far as I’m concerned, you did. Adrien saved you. Not that Chat Blanc. In those last moments, he was himself!”  
Alya nodded and agreed with Nino. “Marinette, he was back his old self. You saved him.”  
Alya knew that wasn’t what Marinette wanted to hear right now, but it was all Alya could offer. She had no idea why Chat Blanc had chosen to stay behind, but she knew that the Chat Blanc who had tried to kill Marinette, had saved her after he tried to kill her. That told her that at least part of Adrien had been in the possessed villain.   
Marinette sniffled. She was still looking at her two friends. “I could have s-saved him. I-I tried b-b-but the police officers grabbed me.”  
Alya frowned. “There was nothing you could have done!”  
“I could have saved him!” Marinette insisted. She now pushed Nino away and scrambled to her feet. “You have no idea about anything!”  
Alya glared at Marinette and snapped at her. “Then why don’t you tell us!”  
“Because I can’t!”  
“Why?!”  
Marinette held her head as more tears began to fall down her cheeks. She seemed to be struggling with something and Alya had no idea what it was that she was struggling with. She knew that her friend was inconsolable regarding the death of the boy she loved, but this was something else entirely. Marinette had clearly been holding onto some large secret and she didn’t want to share it.   
Nino climbed to his feet, and had gotten Marinette a box of tissues, and had given her a few sheets. She grabbed them and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Alya still didn’t back down. She always knew that Marinette had secrets she didn’t want to share, but this had gotten out of control now. “Marinette, you can tell us anything. You know that.”  
She looked defeated. “It’s my fault that he got possessed by an Akuma…okay!”  
She fell into the couch that was nearby and was staring at the ceiling. She still looked like she had a lot more to share, though Alya doubted she’d come out with it, so she decided to just process what she had decided to share.   
“How is it your fault? People get possessed when something traumatic happens to them,” Alya explained. “Did you do something to him?”  
She glanced at Nino, who was staring down at Marinette. He seemed to have something else on his mind completely. He took a seat beside Marinette. “You love him, don’t you?”  
Marinette looked at him like he had been joking. “You know I’m crazy for him.”  
“Before this…whole thing, did you know he was Chat Noir?” Nino asked.   
“What does this have to do with anything?” Alya asked confused.   
“I didn’t,” Marinette answered for Nino.  
Nino looked at Alya. “Before I lost contact with Adrien, I was talking to him about…well girls. He told me there was a girl he liked, and he was meeting with her shortly. He said he was going to confess his feelings to her that night. Was that you?”  
Marinette leaned over and cupped her face in her hands and she nodded. She was crying again. Alya was floored. ‘Marinette, how did you know Chat Noir?’ Alya took a seat on the other side of Marinette, and placed a comforting hand on her back and began to rub her back in comfort. They remained there in silence for a while longer, the apartment just being filled with the sound of Marinette’s tears.   
It felt like hours to Alya, but she was sure it was no more than ten or fifteen minutes. Finally, Marinette looked up from her hands and whispered. “He tried to confess to me. I didn’t know who he really was…it went badly. We both communicated badly…it was a disaster…I hurt him. A lot. I didn’t mean too…I swear I didn’t. I went home…and he got possessed.”  
Alya brought Marinette into another hug, this one, Marinette returned. “You didn’t know. It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.”  
Marinette began to cry again, but she remained more composed. “I could have though. He always wanted me to know, and I always told him no.”  
Alya was surprised to hear this. Marinette had seen him on multiple occasions it sounded like. For a long time. And it sounded like he had strong feelings for Marinette. Alya found that strange. Her and Paris had had all been so sure that he had been in love with Ladybug.   
Suddenly something crossed Alya’s mind. If people who were possessed by akuma’s usually targeted the ones who angered them to begin with, why was Chat Blanc hunting down Ladybug and not Marinette? This confused Alya greatly.   
“If I had just stopped being so insecure about what everyone thought about me, he’d still be here,” Marinette cried. “I was always so scared at what he would think about me if he knew.”  
‘Knew what?’ Alya thought. She was even more confused now. Marinette seemed to be rambling to herself now, rather than talking to them or confessing her secrets. She was just letting it all out.   
“Who am I kidding, he would have been disappointed.”  
It was Nino seemed to figure it out first. Alya heard him take in a sharp breath of air, and then his mouth hung open. Alya wasn’t entirely sure what it was that he figured out. She desperately tried to put the pieces all together.   
Suddenly man things came to mind.   
Ladybug hadn’t been around since Chat Blanc had been.   
Marinette was in the classroom when Chat Blanc attacked.   
Ladybug hadn’t shown up.   
Marinette confronted him at the tower.   
Ladybug hadn’t shown up.   
More memories crossed Alya’s mind.   
Ladybug had dropped a textbook from their school and was in their grade.  
Marinette claimed to have lost her textbook.  
When the Pharaoh attacked, Marinette disappeared.   
Ladybug had shown up.  
When Pharaoh was defeated, Ladybug disappeared.  
Marinette reappeared.   
When Stormy weather attacked, Marinette went for help.   
Ladybug magically showed up.   
There were hundreds of other instances where Alya remembered very clearly that Marinette and Ladybug were never together, always separate. One disappeared and the other showed up. Alya looked up at Nino, who sent her a look, asking her if she had figured it out. With her mouth hung open in shock, she lightly nodded.   
Her best friend was Ladybug.   
Alya wasn’t sure how she was supposed to process this information. She placed a hand on her friend’s hand for starters. Marinette looked at her, her eyes were even redder and her face was blotchy with red. “Marinette, you haven’t stopped looking out for the city, have you? Even from the shadows you’ve been trying to protect us all.”  
Marinette’s eyes went wide. It had dawned on her that Alya had figured it out. Alya sent her a smile. “How could anyone be disappointed in that?”  
Marinette looked at Nino, who gave her an approved thumbs up. “You saved both Alya and me from the possession. That’s got to count for something.”  
Marinette’s eyes were suddenly drawn to her purse that was still around her shoulder. The bag opened with a click and both teenagers looked down at the little creature that was peeking up at them. “They’re right Marinette! You’ve done everything for the sake of everyone in Paris, not just Chat Noir!”  
“What the hell is that?!” Nino cried, jumping from the couch.   
Alya was frozen, and was in shock at what she was seeing. Marinette reached into the purse and lifted the little creature out. She sniffled and held the creature out to be seen. “This is Tikki. She’s what lets me transform.”  
Nino began to look at the little creature more closely. “Whoaaaa! So does, like Adrien have one?” He quickly realized what he said, and frowned. “I mean, did he?”  
Marinette frowned and her hands dropped down to her lap. Tikki went with her, but she floated back up. She turned to Nino. “Plagg gave Chat Noir his powers. He’s safely hidden away in Marinette’s room.”  
Alya had a million questions, but she knew that Marinette wasn’t exactly in the right mindset. She placed her arm around Marinette. “Marinette, you’re parents are going to start worrying. The tower collapsing has got to be airing all over the world by now.”  
Marinette nodded, and placed Tikki back in her purse. “I better get home.” She stood but turned to look at Alya. “I don’t want to be alone…can you come home with me?”  
Alya forced herself a smile. “You didn’t need to ask.”  
Alya turned back to Nino. “I’ll keep you up to date…are you going to be alright?”  
Nino nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I will be. Just…get Marinette home, okay.”  
Alya could tell that he was holding himself back at this point. He was clearly in a lot of pain himself, but he was trying to be strong. Especially with all this new information that was processing through his head right now. Alya brought him into a tight embrace. He returned it, squeezing more tightly than he ever had before. It made her want to cry all over again. They were all hurting, but they both had to be strong for Marinette. She had suffered the most. She had held such a heavy weight on her shoulders for so long. Alya released Nino, and turned back to Marinette. “Are you ready?”  
She nodded.   
So they departed.

 

8 8 8 

When Marinette returned home, her parents both grabbed her. She was covered in dust. It was obvious that she had been at or near ground zero. She embraced her parents. Though when she was released her mouth dropped to her knees and looked at Marinette with such saddened eyes. She had clearly been crying. “Marinette, what were you thinking?”  
Of course they’d recognize her on TV. She was their only child of course. She hugged her mother again. “I’m sorry mom. I had to try and save him.”  
“That’s not your job!” Sabine cried.   
Marinette felt a sting of pain. “It is my job. It’s always been my job.”  
Alya stepped in and placed a comforting hand on Marinette’s shoulder. Sabine had gone silent. Tom was staring at his daughter. “Marinette…”  
Marinette looked at Alya, and then back to her father. “Not that it matters anymore. My partner is dead.”  
Marinette turned from her parents and began to walk back to her bedroom. Alya quickly tried to catch up with her best friend. They had left her parents behind, Marinette climbed the stairs in silence. Only when they returned to the bedroom did Marinette even make a sound. She ripped off her dirty hoodie and threw it to the ground in frustration.   
She turned to Alya. “I need your help with something, right now.”  
“Of course,” Alya stated. “Anything.”  
Marinette let a few stray tears fall down her cheeks. “I need you to help me take down every picture of Adrien in here. It’s too painful to even think about him, let alone look at him.”  
Alya nodded sadly. “Of course.”  
Both girls spread out throughout the room and began to remove the many pictures of the boy model from her room. When Marinette climbed to her bed, to remove the only picture up there, she stopped long enough, to peek under her bed, checking on Plagg. Tikki appeared beside her, and they looked at him. Sound asleep in the bed. Tikki frowned. “He’s really weak.”  
Marinette needed need to ask why. Plagg felt everything Adrien felt. He probably felt every bit of pain that Adrien felt. Marinette pushed herself back up to her feet. She didn’t want to imagine it anymore. His body broken and bloody under the remains of the once grand tower. She ripped the picture of him off of the wall and ripped it up in frustration. She jumped back down and gathered the rest of the pictures. When she grabbed her computer chair and pushed it in front of Adrien’s schedule that hung from the ceiling. She carefully removed it, and then passed it to Alya. She held it, but she still held that mournful look on her face.   
“Help me take it downstairs?” Marinette asked. Alya could only nod. They gathered the items, and they began to bring them downstairs. She was stopped by her mother on the way down. Sabine looked at her daughter with regretful eyes.   
“I’m sorry,” she told her daughter. “About your friend. You know we just worry about you.”  
Marinette nodded. “I’m sorry I snapped mom. I know you and dad are just worried about me. I’ll explain everything when I can process everything…okay?”  
Sabine nodded. “We’re here whenever you need us. Do…you want me to get any snacks for you two?”  
Marinette realized that it was almost dinner time, and she hadn’t even eaten lunch. She lightly nodded. “Yeah, something to eat would be nice. Thanks mom.”  
They two continued downstairs, and they reached the back dumpster, and they threw the items in the dumpster. Marinette nearly lost control when she closed the lid, but she fought back anymore tears. She refused to cry about this anymore. She couldn’t. Hawkmoth was still out there, and she needed to stop him. She clenched her fists. She was going to make him pay.   
The two girls went back upstairs. Alya was trying her best to distract her best friend from the pain she was feeling, and so she dragged Marinette’s lounger over to the computer, grabbed some pillows and blankets. They changed into some comfortable clothes, and they sat with the snacks her mother had brought up. Alya opened up Netflix and tried to find something suitable for them to watch. Marinette appreciated this, and together the two girls chose a stupid little cartoon from their childhood. Something sweet and innocent.   
They did this together for hours. Even as the sound of sirens continued to fill the air, Marinette and Alya watched that stupid cartoon. Even as Alya fell asleep in that lounger, Marinette still watched. She cling to it. Something to focus on that wouldn’t bring her to tears. Hours passed. It was well after midnight. Nearly two in the morning.   
Marinette climbed out of the lounger. She needed some fresh air. She slowly moved about her darkened bedroom, and climbed up her ladder. She carefully unlocked her bedroom window above her bed, and she opened the window. She carefully pulled herself up on her balcony, and climbed out. She walked towards her railing, for something for her to lean on. She knew her way, even in the darkness. So when she tripped over something, and she nearly dropped to the ground, she was surprised. She turned to try and see what it was. She couldn’t see in the darkness. She pulled her phone out of her back pajama pocket, and used the flashlight feature. The little light was bright and lit up the entire balcony.   
She saw white shoes. She gasped, and moved the flashlight up. She saw white leather, and then a face, covered with a white mask. Blonde hair, messy and covered in dust. She gasped, and dropped down to his side. “Adrien!” She grabbed him and picked him up into her arms. She reached for his neck, and pressed her hand to it, trying to feel for a pulse. Relieve fell over her as she felt that pulse. She lightly tried to shake him awake.   
“Adrien! Come on! Adrien, wake up!” she stated. His eyes flinched, and he let out a low painful moan. She picked up her phone and pressed into her contacts. She called Alya. Though she was only a few feet away, she didn’t want to start screaming and wake everyone up. She heard Alya pick up and was tired and groaning.   
“What is it…where are you?”  
“Alya, I need your help. I’m on the balcony.”  
“Why are you up there?” she asked, still half asleep.   
“Alya, I need your help. He’s alive.”  
There was silence and then Alya replied. “…Holy shit.”


	7. Violet et Jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We witness how Adrien survived the collapse of the tower. Marinette and Alya speak with Adrien.

Chapter 6  
Adrien had hung up the emergency phone line at the top of the tower. The authorities had been contacted. They already knew that he was up there. He had scared the security guards and tourists out of the tower already. He could hear the sirens in the distance and they were getting closer. He felt little bits of nervousness fill him. This was a great plan. There was no way this wouldn’t draw Ladybug out.   
She was too noble. She wouldn’t let the tower get destroyed. She loved that tower too much. He knew because she had mentioned it one night while they were patrolling. He had stored that one away back when he was stupid and actually believed that he had a chance with her. He had imagined taking a picnic up to the top of the tower, and surprising her on a perfect summer evening. The thought sickened him now. This place was tainted by those thoughts. He lived so close by the tower. There was no way that he could even look at it again without thinking about her. The sooner she was dead, the better.   
He saw the police cars arrive from all over, and they began to tape off the area surrounding the Eiffel Tower. He moved about the observation deck, amused by the crowds that arrived to watch the show. He chuckled. He stayed up there for as long as he could. Ladybug had to arrive now. All of Paris was watching and waiting for her to save the day. She couldn’t let them down.   
She didn’t come thought. Not after ten minutes. Twenty, thirty, forty…and then an hour. He frowned. Where was she? He kicked the tower door. With his newfound strength, he easily kicked the door off its hinge. He was so angry. How could she just not show up?  
The sound of a gunshot caught his attention. He drew around, and looked to see where it was coming from. He leaned over the tower and could see a figure running towards the tower. He could see some police calling out to her with a megaphone. As he neared, he could make out a feminine figure. He narrowed his eyes, and gracefully leapt to the other side of the tower, and began to climb down as they neared.   
He didn’t need to clearly make her out to know that it was Marinette again. She was calling out to him, trying to get his attention. She stopped at the base of the tower and looked up to him. ‘Stupid girl,’ he thought. She was going to be trying something stupid again. This angered him. ‘Doesn’t she get it? I will never love her. She’s going to force me to kill her. Then she’ll be sorry.’  
She turned away from his for a second to look back at the police, and then back up to him. She did this just in time to see him jump down a few feet in front of her. She looked at him with those worried eyes. This annoyed him to no end. He glared at her. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m trying to prevent you from making a huge mistake,” she told him. She looked actually pretty worried, but he was sure it was more for her own safety than him.   
He took a step towards her, and he angrily had to hold himself back. He wanted to rip her to pieces so badly. “The only mistake here was me not ripping your throat out at that school. Stop butting into my business. I don’t see why you even care.”  
He had threatened her hoping that she would finally just back down. He wanted her to know that he just didn’t take her seriously. She was a fool to love him. And she needed to just give up and go back home. She didn’t back down. She just looked at him and said, “You know why.”  
He had been restraining himself before, but now he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her towards him. “Because your stupid and you have a death wish.”  
She reached out to him, and placed both her hands on either side of his hand that was grabbing a fistful of her hoodie. She sent him a natural smile. One that he had seen a million times in class at school, but he had never experienced for himself. “Because you’re not this person.”  
He felt something warm fill him deep in his gut. He didn’t know what this feeling was. She was messing with him again. Making him see and think things that weren’t true. She was just trying to confuse him. Well, he wouldn’t let her. He let go out her hoodie, and forced her away from him. “Listen here you stupid girl. I hate you. I hate you with such a burning passion that I don’t know what would please me more. Keeping you alive and proving to you just how fucking much I hate you. Or just killing you now.”  
She looked hurt. That made him smirk. He was finally getting through to her. There was no way for him to go back, because he didn’t want to go back to being that weakling Adrien. “That’s alright,” she stated, her voice was cracking a little bit as he listened to her, thought she still didn’t stop. “You’re allowed to hate me.”  
He growled, anger filling him more than before. He was like a pot of boiling water and he was about to scold over. “I don’t need your permission to hat-“  
“That won’t change the fact that I love you, and I only want to see you happy,” she told him. She spread her arms out. “If my death will really make you happy, then kill me. If it will turn you back to Adrien, then by all means, do whatever you want to me.”  
He had reached his limit. He didn’t care anymore if he killed her. She had asked for it. He was no longer going to restrain himself. If she wanted to play the sacrificing hero, then he would let her. Though she would ultimately fail. He wasn’t going to turn back. He grabbed her, lifted her up, and he began to leap and climb the tower. He continued up to just underneath the observation deck. He let go out her, dropping her on the tower’s support beam. She quickly grabbed onto the vertical beam that was by her and held her. She looked terrified. This assumed him to no end. “I’m taking you up on that offer. Who knows, maybe your death will finally bring that bitch Ladybug out.” Surely killing this girl would make Ladybug act. She could ignore the property damage, but she couldn’t ignore a dead girl. Paris would lynch her if he didn’t get to her first.   
She shook her head in disagreement. “It won’t. If she was going to show up, she would have already.”  
He shrugged. “Oh well.” He watched her as she struggled to hold on at this point. The tower was very windy. He was able to hold on because of his perfect balance and strength. She was just a normal girl. She would eventually fall to her death. “I’m just going to sit tight, and wait for you to go splat! That will be fun!” A powerful breeze picked up he watched as Marinette cried out. She attempted to hold on as tightly as she could, trying to fight what Chat Blanc felt was the inevitable. He laughed harder now. “How does it feel to know you’re going to die by the hands of the guy you claim to love so much? I bet you assumed I’d just fall all over myself for you too.”  
She was so pathetic. Just a stupid girl with a crush on a boy she couldn’t possibly have believed would love her. Yet she did seem to believe that. She was nothing but an idiot. And that idiocy would be her downfall. She looked up to him when the breeze calmed down. She looked right at him again. . “I never expected you to return my feelings. I always knew you’d never feel that way about me. Besides, I don’t believe you’ll let me fall.”  
He laughed to himself. She really was that stupid. How could she actually think for a moment after everything that he wasn’t going to let her fall? He had every intention of letting her go splat. In fact, he couldn’t wait for it. “And why is that?”  
She was looking seriously at him. She had that determined look on her face. He was even more amused now. What did she think she could possible say to change his mind? “The same reason you won’t destroy this landmark. It won’t bring her out. Admit it, you want to see her. Not just kill her. You miss her.”  
Chat Blanc felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. Miss Ladybug? That was a joke. He hated her. He wanted her dead. He wanted to see her face when he…His thoughts went no further. He wanted to see her face. He felt that warmth fill him again. He hated her. He despised everything about her. Yet, once again, Marinette had hit on something. He did miss her. He was used to seeing her at least four times a week on patrols. He hadn’t seen her in a week, thought it felt a lot longer than that. Marinette spoke again, interrupting his thoughts. “And that’s alright. You really love her. It’s the same for me. It’s the same reason I keep coming to see you.”  
There it was again. Marinette’s selfishness. That brought him back from reality. He hissed at her. “No! I hate her! I want to kill her!”  
“I know she must have hurt you real bad,” Marinette continued. “I’m sure she regrets that more than anything. You two were so close. I’m sure she worried about you.”  
“She regrets nothing. She told you that she loved someone else. Remember how cold she was towards you. You’ve done nothing but protect her, and look how she repaid you.”  
He felt a pain fill his head, and he felt like he was being beaten from inside his skull. He let out a painful cry, and his hands pressed on either side of his head. He felt like his skull was going to explode and he desperately wanted the pain to stop. Why did this hurt so much? He shouldn’t be feeling so much pain like this.   
“This girl doesn’t care about you. She’s even worse than Ladybug. She lies. Every single syllable out of her mouth is a dirty, filthy lie.”  
He heard Marinette gasp from below him. Hawkmoth spoke with such confidence. He had to be telling the truth. There was no way he would lie about such things. Especially about Marinette. She was no one of any importance.   
“Don’t listen to him! His speaks lies. Everyone is so worried about you. Listen to me!”  
He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked so panicked. He wanted to say that she was scared, but something in his gut told him there was so much more to it than this. She looked almost like she was…emotionally in pain. Why would she be looking at him like that? She didn’t actually care about him. That was a lie. Unless, it wasn’t a lie.   
‘Does she really love me that much?’  
“Sometimes things just don’t work out. That’s alright. And it’s alright to be upset about it, but you can’t just turn against life itself just because things didn’t work out the way you planned. You have so many people who care about you. Nino! He’s your best friend. He’s so worried about you. Chloe, she is especially worried about you. Alya too! All of our classmates. They care about you so much.”  
‘She’s right, I do have friends. It’s not just her…Nino cares. I know Chloe cares too.’  
“You’re friends are not real friends. They only care about you because you’re famous! Nino is a nobody who clings to you for popularity. Chloe is just a spoiled rich girl who only likes you because you’re rich and famous! Alya likes you for the same reason. Your classmates couldn’t care less about you.”  
The words stung so much. It destroyed any of the positive feelings he had felt for them moments earlier. He didn’t know how much more he could stand. These were lies. Or perhaps only some of them were. He didn’t know anymore. He was so confused. “S-Stop it!” he begged.  
“You’re a great hero. I know everyone forgets about Chat Noir in comparison to Ladybug. She may not love you the way you wish, but she does care. I know because in interviews she has corrected people. They call you her sidekick, and she always corrected them. She called you her partner. You complete each other.”  
“This girl is pathetic. She’s grasping at straws. Don’t forget how Ladybug hurt you. A friend wouldn’t have hurt you the way she did. How can you possibly call that a friend?”  
He was right. That wasn’t a friend at all. So when another breeze began to blow through the tower, and Marinette lost her footing and slipped from the beam, he didn’t care. Even as she grabbed onto the beam and held on for dear life, he didn’t care. She looked up at him, her eyes were tearing up, and she looked scared out of her mind. He grinned. He liked this turn of events. Marinette would no doubt begin to beg for her life, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on her face as she fell, realizing that he wasn’t going to save her.   
“A-Adrien, no matter what happens, I don’t hate you. My only regret is that I wish-“  
He wasn’t going to let her finish. He had much bigger fish to fry. He raised his hand into the air and he shouted “CATCLYSM!” This silenced her for a moment, and with a smirk he pressed his hand to the tower beam. It instantly began to riot away. He jumped down and landed onto the beam that she was holding onto. He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her hands, white from clinging on with such intensity. He lifted his boot and put it down on top of her hand.   
She looked up at her, tears were falling freely down her cheeks. Still she finished her sentence. “…I wish I had the courage to tell you my feeling sooner.” He couldn’t help but admire her for trying to hold this act together even at the bitter end. She was dedicated. He gave her that. She still wasn’t going to fool him. She seemed to realize this as she looked away from him, and looked down at the fall that awaited her. The tower was crumbling from the top and was working its way down towards them. There was loud clattering and clangs. And it was echoing, making it hard for him to hear clearly. Still he saw her open her mouth, and say a few words. He didn’t hear them. What he did see was her clear actions. She let go.   
She didn’t drop, her hands didn’t give way. She let go. She was choosing to die. This shouldn’t have bothered him. Yet the moment he saw it happen, his heart did a flip flop and his blood went cold. Normally such an act would have been called cowardly, but this was not the act of a selfish girl who wanted attention. He imagined her begging for her life. He didn’t see her throwing her life away by choice. She was…courageous. And he only knew one other person like that. It was someone he cared so deeply for.   
And in that moment, Chat Blanc didn’t see Marinette falling to her death, he saw Ladybug. His lady. Marinette was just as strong as she was. He saw that now. She was trying to save him in place of Ladybug. Something snapped in him, and he leapt off the tower, and drove in the direction that she was falling. He pressed his legs together, and held his arms to his body and was diving head first. This helped him catch up to the falling girl. He reached out and grabbed her by her hand, and pulled her to him. Her eyes that had been held tightly shut, opened and her blue eyes flashed at him. She blinked a couple of times in confusion. “W-what are you doing?” she gasped. He heard her, but didn’t answer. Instead he took out his golden staff and began to spin it around, and it began to slow them down. They still dropped when they hit the ground, but it could have been a lot worse. She fell on her side, but she would be fine, just a few bruises. She jumped to her feet, and he did the same. Both froze for a moment to look at the tower falling in front of them.   
He knew that the tower’s damage would be spread out, and she was in danger where she saw. “Run!” he told her. She nodded at him, and began to run away from the damage. He was glad. He didn’t move though. He glanced back at the tower, fully realizing what he had done. He hadn’t just destroyed a national landmark, but he had done it to kill someone else. Something he loved. What had he let Hawkmoth do to him? He turned back to look at Marinette, who was still running. “Keep running!” he called to her, encouraging her to escape.   
It was better this way. Hawkmoth wouldn’t get his miraculous. Plagg had been smart and was hiding it away. The little trickster had probably tracked Ladybug down and they were hiding, protecting them at all costs. He understood. She couldn’t come out and risk him taking them. That’s why she hadn’t shown up and tried to purify the Akuma that was plaguing him. He couldn’t free himself the old fashion way, but he would do it his way. He unzipped one of his pockets and his gloved hand reached in and grasped the precious object that was inside.   
Marinette had now realized that he wasn’t with her, and she had frozen and was looking at him. He could hear her screaming his name and was trying to run back towards her. Dust was beginning to surround him as the tower laid waste around him. He smiled to himself. “Thanks for trying to save me. Good-bye Princess.”  
He lost sight of her as the dust surrounded him completely. He could sense a beam coming down towards him. He readied himself for the pain he knew he was about to feel.   
“You pathetic, stupid, useless brat!”  
‘Yeah, fuck you too.’ Adrien thought.   
Then something that Adrien hadn’t been aware of happened. Hawkmoth couldn’t just talk to him, he could control him. He took control of Adrien’s body, and suddenly Adrien dodged out of the way and narrowly escaped the beam. He gasped and cursed. He couldn’t do this to him. Adrien didn’t want to be a puppet. He wanted to be free. He tried to use his body, to move it on his own. He felt a struggle that he had never known before.   
Another beam was coming down, and Adrien tried to use all of his strength to dive in front of it. He wasn’t going to let Hawkmoth use him like this. Hawkmoth pulled him away. Though with on luck (or bad luck) on Adrien’s side, a much smaller piece struck him on the back. He cried out, but he didn’t care. He tried to throw himself into something else, but still Hawkmoth was winning. Another unseen piece of the tower, hit him again, this time striking his front, hitting his rips. He felt them crack, and he screamed in agony. He was so sure though that no one heard him. The dust blinded him and made him choke, but he didn’t care.   
“I’m not letting you kill yourself!”  
“Too bad! I’m not hurting anyone, especially the people who care about me most of all.”  
Adrien felt a surge of power run through him. Not making him more powerful, but one that was in fact making him weaker to the power Hawkmoth had given him. This let Hawkmoth take full control of him. Adrien panicked as the puppet master lead Adrien away from the crowds, easily hiding in the dust and chaos. He slipped away, and wasn’t detected.   
With everyone’s eyes on the fallen tower, Hawkmoth was easily able to use Adrien’s body to move through the city, returning him to the tower of Notre Dame. There Hawkmoth removed the spell cast over Adrien, and he collapsed to the ground. He fell with a thud, and with no more strength Adrien laid there helplessly.   
“You may be useless to me, but I will not let you off yourself. You’re still important to me.”  
Adrien listened to the voice, and closed his eyes. He had been so stupid. Oh, so very stupid. Still though, he was too exhausted to do anything about it. So with his body still laying on a heap on the cold hard floor, he fell asleep.  
It was hours later when he woke up. He was exhausted, and in even more pain now. He felt his ribs sting and burn. His back felt like it was on fire with a throbbing pain. He climbed to his knees, and groaned in pain. Slowly he rose to his feet, but he flinched in pain. In a normal situation he would have went to get medical attention right away, but he couldn’t do that.   
Hawkmoth was silent now. Probably taking a rest, as taking control of Adrien’s body had probably taken a lot out of him. He limped over to the open edges of the top of the tower, and looked out over the city. The sound of siren’s filled the air. And the once beautiful tower that was lit up at night, was now gone from the city scape. He felt his heart break. What had he done? How was anyone supposed to ever forgive him? The harsh reality that no one would forgive him hit him hard. He wouldn’t have forgiven anyone if they had one this. He didn’t blame them.   
He wanted to see his classmate, Marinette. She had been so brave through all of this. He was worried about her. She was probably very messed up about the whole situation. He had no idea how long he had before Hawkmoth would be back and would come back stronger. He would be able to take him over once again.   
His hand reached into his zippered pocket, and he pulled out the precious object. It was a silver necklace with a little ladybug charm on the end. It wasn’t that expensive, and the little gems in it were rhinestones. He had wanted to give it to Ladybug after his confession. It was the object that the accursed Akuma had attached itself too. He wished he could smash it. Yet no matter how much he tried to will himself, he just couldn’t. It wasn’t him. It was the Akuma. It made it impossible for the possessed to actually ever free themselves. He couldn’t do it, but Marinette could. Or at least, Marinette could contact Alya, who in turn could use her Ladyblog to contact Ladybug. If she had the necklace, then she could purify it.   
He placed the necklace back in his pocket and zipped it up for safekeeping. He edged closer to the edge of the tower, and he jumped. He landed with a painful thud on the roof across the street, and then another. He continued to run from roof to roof, heading in the direction of Marinette’s home. Though the shock that ran through his body with every step hurt like he was being struck with another beam. He was in so much pain, but he didn’t have a lot of time. He had to get to Marinette now.   
With every bit of pain though, he felt the little bit of energy he had gotten from his rest slipping away. His aching body was taking everything he had was slowly having nothing else to give. He cried out as he neared her roof. He could see her balcony from his current position, but he had to stop or a quick rest. When he stopped, he fell to one knee, and he was short of breath. He couldn’t stop here. He was so close. He groaned as he forced himself to climb to his feet again, and he jumped to the next roof. Just a few more roof’s and he landed, not so gracefully on her balcony. He fell to both knees and leaned forward on his hands. He began to cough, his lungs still full of the dust from the fallen tower. He began to hack, and then he became ill. He ended up vomiting up on the balcony, and when his body relaxed from that trauma, Adrien fell to the balcony. He groaned, and his eyes closed. The pain was too great, and exhaustion had overwhelmed him. 

8 8 8 

Marinette held the unconscious Adrien in her arms as Alya climbed up to the balcony. Marinette was completely panicking. She had no idea what was wrong with him. There didn’t appear to be any blood. Though she did notice that he had thrown up. There was possibly some physical injuries that she had no idea how to check for. She inspected the vomit more closely and she noted that there appeared to be no blood. That was good, wasn’t it?  
“What do we do?” Alya asked.   
Marinette had no idea. She looked around, but found nothing that would be useful. She looked at the open balcony window. “Do you think we could get him down into my bed?”  
Alya looked at the small window and kind of shrugged. “I….guess?”  
Alya didn’t seem too convinced, and that left Marinette not feeling complete sure either. “We got to give it a shot.”   
Alya climbed down first, and Marinette, who luckily had some extra muscle on her, thanks to her secret life as a hero. She was able to lift her partner with a little bit of ease. It wasn’t as easy as when she was actually transformed, but she was able to drag him to the window. She lifted up his limp body, and began to slowly drop him down into the bedroom. Alya was below, holding onto his frame, and then Marinette slipped in.  
It was a tight fit, but Marinette squeezed through, and then helped Alya lower him down, and the two girls placed him on Marinette’s bed. She grabbed her phone and began to send a text to Alya. Words that she couldn’t speak out loud, just in case.   
Marinette: Don’t mention anything about Plagg, Tikki, me being Ladybug, or you knowing that he’s Adrien. Just in case.   
Marinette put her phone on silent, and looked at Alya confused by this action, looking at her buzzing phone. She read the message, and a look of understanding fell on her face. She put her phone on silent, and texted Marinette back.   
Alya: No problem.   
The two put their phones away again, and Marinette stared down at Adrien. She had no idea what he would wake up as. If he woke up at all. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. She leaned down by her bed, and peeked under. Plagg was still out cold, but Tikki looked at Marinette with a lot of worry. Still she remained silent. Marinette reached for something she kept beside Plagg’s little bed. She pulled out a first aid kit. She had kept it handy for when she got back from fights. She had gotten hurt a few times herself, and this way she could try and hide it better from her parents.   
“Smart thinking,” Alya stated.   
“I’m going to have to check for wounds,” Marinette stated. “I’ll need your help.”  
The two girls, lifted him as gently as humanly possible, and slowly Marinette unzipped his white leather top. Alya helped by removing his gloves, and then the two were able to slide the top off. Marinette gasped when she saw the deep, dark angry bruising on his body. They were large and purple looking. Some parts of his skin around the bruising looked like a sickly yellow.   
Alya had more first aid training than Marinette, and looked at the bruising around his ribs. “Marinette, I think he had some broken ribs.”  
“D-Do you think they are…sticking into anything?”  
Marinette sighed a breath of relief when she saw Alya shake her head. “No, I can clearly see the rubs. They are broken, but not enough to be taken to the hospital. We’ll just need to wrap them. Bandaging them will prevent them from moving so they can heal. Six weeks and he’ll be fine.”  
Marinette grabbed the bandages and as Alya held him up, she began to wrap up his torso for him. He made a few painful moans, but he didn’t wake up. When Marinette was sure, he was covered, they placed him back down on the bed, and let him be. The girls, moved back down to the main part of her bedroom, and right away Alya had her phone out. She looked at Marinette and then began to text her.   
Alya: He’s out cold, can’t you purify him now?  
Marinette: I need to know what where the akuma is first. And I don’t have time to snoop. If I do…and he catches on me, he could figure it out. If he finds out I’m Ladybug, he could snap and kill me. I can’t win a fight against him. I need a little bit more time.  
Alya: For Nino it was his bubble wand, for me, it was my cellphone. What could he have on him that could have been possessed?  
Marinette: I have no idea. He was Chat Noir when I was with him that night. And Plagg untransformed him when he was getting possessed. He didn’t have anything I saw with him. Wait! Plagg might know who it is!  
Alya: Can you ask him now?  
Marinette looked back at him. It was too risky. Hawkmoth could have been watching and waiting right now. She couldn’t risk it.   
Marinette: No, I can’t risk it right now. If Hawkmoth gets Plagg or his Miraculous, it’s all over. Alya…do you think you could take both of them for me? Until this is over with?  
Alya: You mean take Plagg and the ring home?  
Marinette: Yeah! He’ll never suspect it!  
Alya nodded at Marinette, but then both girl’s attentions were draw back up to the injured boy. He had groaned loudly in pain, but was slowly sitting up. Marinette turned to him, and walked towards the ladder. He looked right at her. It was different than he had ever looked at her before though. It was gentle. He smiled. “Princess.”  
Marinette’s heart fluttered. That was what he had called her when he was Chat Noir. Could he really have his mind back right now? She climbed the ladder, and moved to his side. “Hey, how you feeling?”  
“A lot of pain,” he stated. He winced when he looked down at his bandages. “So, you helped me, yet again.” He chuckled to himself. “Guess I owe you a lot, especially after everything.”  
She took a seat on the edge of the bed and shook her head. “I don’t want anything from you.”  
He chuckled again. “Well, I still feel like I owe you.”  
Marinette stared at him. It had been the first time she had sat near him since she had learned of his identity. That he was actually himself anyway. “What happened?” she asked. “After the tower fell?”  
He looked down sadly. “I tried to…kill myself, as you probably figured out. Hawkmoth took control though, and he moved me like a puppet. Took me to Notre Dame…that’s where I’ve been staying. I slept for a bit, but I needed to see you.”  
A blush crept up on her cheeks. “See me? Why?”  
“I was worried,” he stated. “You’ve done so much for me this week. I know my possessed self has been awful towards you, but I appreciate every effort you have put towards me.”  
“Well, I’m fine…but are you?”  
He nodded. “Of course. Just a few bruises.”  
“Large bruises,” Alya cut in.   
Adrien laughed a bit. “Yeah, probably.” He turned to Marinette. “Where’s my top?”  
Alya reached for his gloves and top and passed it to him. He smiled at her and began to dress himself again. “Where are you going?” Marinette cut in. “You’re hurt.”  
“Nowhere, I just feel like it isn’t very gentlemanly of me to being half naked in front of two young ladies,” he said as he zipped up his jacket and then began to put his gloves on. “Besides, I need to give you something.”  
“What?”  
“I need to give you the item that’s possessed,” he explained. “Hawkmoth could take control at any moment. I need you to give it to Ladybug as soon as possible. She will be able to free me.”  
He opened his zipper and reached in. Marinette’s heart began to race. This was perfect, he was going to just give it to her. He began to pull it out, and Marinette saw a silver chain fall out from his grip. She tried to not look like she was dancing with glee. Yet then he stopped. Marinette glanced up at him, but before she could see his face, Alya gasped. Then she saw it. The pink butterfly was across his face again. “Noo! Adrien!” Marinette jumped to her feet. She took a step in front of Alya protectively.   
Adrien covered his head with his free hand. He cried out in pain. Marinette reached for him, but then his green eyes opened and they shot daggers at her. She jumped back. It was too late. He was possessed again. He climbed to his feet, and he chuckled. “Well, that was a close call. Too bad.” He put the silver chain back in his pocket, and zipped it up protectively and patted his pocket. “Now, princess, why don’t you do me a favour, and just back off? I thank you for wrapping up these ribs, but your services are no longer needed.”  
He stepped off of the bed and reached over to her and with a slick motion, he ran his claws across her face like a knife was being run across her cheek in a slow motion. She felt trickles of blood fall down her cheek and her eyes went wide in complete fear. “You come near me again, and I will kill you. And this is no empty threat. I will kill you, the nosey bitch behind you. Your mom, dad, and every pathetic person in our class. Think about that the next time you decide you’re going to try and ‘free me’.”  
He turned away and he jumped out of her open balcony window. Once in was gone, Marinette felt her fear disappear, and it was replaced with something else entirely. This wasn’t fear. And this certainly wasn’t defeat. This was anger.   
“M-Marinette, what are we going to do now,” Alya cried. “I don’t know if you can win this one.”  
Marinette turned to her best friend. “He wants Ladybug, well, we’re going to give him Ladybug.”  
Alya’s went wide. “W-what do you mean!? You told me that Tikki and Plagg said it was suicide to transform in front of him.”  
Marinette smirked at her friend, before wiping the blood from her face on her sleeve. Alya recongized it instantly as the smirk that Ladybug got whenever she had a plan. “I’m going to send him a little message. It’s about time Ladybug started her own Blog, don’t you think?”


	8. Bleu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette posts her first video on her blog. 
> 
> Chat Blanc decides he needs to take a hostage to draw Ladybug out.

Chapter 7  
Marinette stood under the bridge with Tikki, who was floating nearby. Alya was fiddling with Marinette’s cellphone, and Nino was keeping an eye out, helping with the surrounding areas, just in case someone came by. It was nearly three thirty in the morning, and the city was mostly asleep. Marinette was sure that Chat Blanc was nearby, but they had agreed to do this as quickly as possible and get out of there before he figured them out. Luckily they were very close to Nino’s where they could slip away.   
Alya had put on as much make-up on Marinette’s face as possible to help hide the claw mark that would no doubt expose her to Chat Blanc. It was still faintly seen, but Alya assured her that Nino or Alya herself could touch that up on the computer to make it impossible to see. Chat Blanc wouldn’t be able to see it, and put the pieces together.   
“Are you sure this will work Tikki?” Marinette asked.   
Tikki nodded. “Yes, as long as you use your Lucky Charm, then Miraculous Cure will work.”  
Her heart raced in her chest as they prepared. Alya got the angle just right, so in the background was just where the Eiffel Tower had once stood. Alya had said it would have a much bigger impact this way. Nino stated that the coast was clear, and so the Marinette turned to Tikki. “Tikki, transform me!”  
With a flash of light, Marinette was transformed. Alya let out a fangirling scream as she saw this, having never seen this before. Even Nino was gasping and uttered how neat it was. Marinette blushed a little, feeling pretty embarrassed by the sight of her two friends looking on at her as Ladybug. She turned to Alya. “Alright. I’m ready.”  
Alya gave her a nod, and then motioned her, letting her know that the phone was now recording. Marinette took in a deep breath and then began. “I’m here to bring an important message to the people of Paris.” She looked at the camera and tried to look as serious and heroic as she did every time she become Ladybug. “I want to let all of you know, that I have not forgotten any of you. I’m still here, and I promise I am working on fixing all of this.”  
She turned slightly to show that she was in an area where the tower had once stood. “The destruction we saw on Paris, is one that I want to personally take responsibility for. I didn’t act, and I should have.” She positioned herself back to the front of the camera. “I will make this right. I swear to you all.”  
Her face turned angry now. “Now I want to address Hawkmoth. The man who has sent these Akuma’s to take over the innocent people of Paris, who has been creating these villains. You may think that you can use my own partner against me, and you may think that you’ll win. You may feel every bit confident about your victory, but I am here to tell you, that you’re wrong. You made the wrong move, because turning my own partner against me, making him hate me, and the people of Paris, who adore him. Making him believe disgusting lies. In fact, it has just dug your grave.”  
Ladybug flashed her hand to the camera, and revealed Adrien’s ring that she was wearing on her costumed hand. She giggled to herself. “And you will never get my miraculous or Chat Noir’s. I will protect both with my life.”  
Marinette took out her yo-yo now and raised it above her head, “Lucky Charm!” A light came forth and a small pink butterfly toy dropped into Marinette’s hand. She smiled as she looked at it, and then at the camera. “You thought I was a pain before, you have no idea what I’m capable of. I am a force to be reckoned with.”   
She grinned at the camera before she threw the doll in the air, and then shouted out. “Miraculous Cure!”  
The doll disappeared, and her red light spread through the city. Ladybug grinned at the camera, and then moved, revealing that the once destroyed Eiffel Tower was back in its place. It lit up, and sparkled in the background. “Hawkmoth, you better hope that I don’t find you, because when I’m through with you, you’re going to regret the day you ever heard my name.”  
She heard her earring beep in her ear, but she still smiled at the camera. “And Chat. I haven’t forgotten about you. You and I will meet again very soon.” She stepped closer to the camera and knelt down to eye level, bringing herself close to him. “And I will free you. Just hold on.”  
Alya cut the camera, and Marinette stood, releasing her transformation. Tikki flew out beside her. Marinette sent her a smile, before opening up her purse and Tikki jumped inside. “He’s going to notice that the tower is up again, let’s get going. If he sees us he will put two and two together I’m sure.”  
The group took off, running through the streets. There was no one around, and the three watched the roof tops, but nothing was seen. They made it to his home and they moved inside. Nino escorted them up to his bedroom, where Alya collapsed on the bed. She yawned heavily. “Marinette, how can you stand being up this late…all the time?!”  
“It helps that I have the city counting on me,” she stated.  
Nino took a seat at his computer and plugged Marinette’s phone into his desktop computer. Plagg who had been hidden under Nino’s bed for this venture, came out looking at Marinette with a grin on his face. “Well, I think you’d be happy to hear, Chat Blanc is freaking out.”  
Alya’s face lit up. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah, he’s running all over near the Eiffel Tower, looking for a sight of Ladybug,” Plagg explained. Tikki giggled and looked at Plagg. He had been a lot livelier since Adrien had snapped out of it for that short time. Marinette pulled Adrien’s ring from her finger, and passed it to Plagg who snatched it up protectively. She had borrowed it just for the video, but she could tell that Plagg was glad to have it back safely with him. The idea was she knew that Hawkmoth would freak out when he saw the ring. He might slip up. Chat Blanc would no doubt become angry, and make mistakes. Much like Pantomime had. If Marinette could get them worked up enough, perhaps she could trap one of them.   
Nino was busy working away on editing the video, but he chuckled at any comments that were made. Alya had long fallen asleep on Nino’s bed, and Marinette had pulled a chair up with Nino who was almost done brushing up the video himself, having decided to let Alya rest. Marinette and Alya had designed the blog earlier in the evening, and now Nino was uploading it. Marinette was on Nino’s phone now, emailing the blog link to as many TV stations as she could. When down, Marinette sighed happily. Glad that it was over.   
Nino had made a little bed for himself on the floor, as neither wanted to wake Alya. Marinette climbed into the bed with her friend, and while still in her clothes, decided to fall asleep. The team, all went to sleep, calling it a day. All knowing that when they woke up, the video would be everywhere and would be seen by everyone, including Chat Blanc and Hawkmoth himself. 

8 8 8 

He had been extra exhausted due to his broken ribs and the bruising. Sleeping on the broken pew wasn’t helping matters either. So when it was early morning, hours before the sun would even begin to crack the horizon, he walked over to the open balcony of Notre Dame. When he looked over, his eyes fell over the city that at this point would just be beginning to wake up. The milkmen, the newspapers deliveries, and police shift changes. It was not even four in the morning. He brushed his messy hair out of his face, and sighed. Another day of hunting would begin shortly.  
A flash of light in the distance caught his attention, and his eyes followed to bits of red that moved about the city. His eyes went wide and he froze. And his shock only worsened, when he saw the tower that he had just destroyed a day before, go from its ruined state, to its once former glory. Then it lit up.   
Only one person ever had that power. “L-Ladybug.”  
He straightened up, and leapt from the balcony to the roofs below. He hurried along the buildings, looking for his enemy. He moved to the tower, searching for the sight of Ladybug. There was nothing. He hissed. “Where the hell are you?” he yelled. He screamed in frustration. She had to be somewhere nearby. She was finally coming out of hiding, and he was going to find it. If he had to flip this city, he would find her.   
He told himself that, but as the hours passed, it become obvious to him that she was long gone. He had only become angrier about this. She was a coward in his eyes. A good for nothing coward. It was only until he heard Hawkmoth’s voice that he knew something else was up.   
“That good for nothing Ladybug made a video last night. She fixed all the destruction you’ve done, and has declared war on us.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Check your staff, her video is all over the media.”  
So he did just that. It didn’t take him long at all to see what Hawkmoth was going on about. All the news outlets were talking about it. It was all over social media and everyone was talking about it.   
Chat Blanc felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Though he didn’t understand was it was. Fear? He didn’t think so. He knew he could take Ladybug out every day of the week. She was no match for him. Was it the way she smiled at the camera? She seemed so sure. Did she really not know what she was getting herself into?  
He watched the video again, this time zooming in on the ring. His small screen didn’t show all the details. It couldn’t possibly be his ring. Except there was one thing that stuck out to him. Ladybug didn’t know what his ring looked like when he wasn’t transformed. This ring was plain and silver. Just like his. His frowned. Plagg had found Ladybug. The little bastard knew where to find her this entire time. He gripped his golden staff, and cursed. He would make sure he would give it to the kwami when he got his miraculous back.   
Then she knelt down and smiled at the camera. “And Chat. I haven’t forgotten about you. You and I will meet again very soon. And I will free you. Just hold on.”  
He almost threw his staff down in frustration. That pain in the pit of his stomach grew. What was wrong with him? It wasn’t nerves. It was almost like he was…excited? Except it wasn’t the type of excitement he expected to feel. He should have been excited to meet her again so he could end her, but this felt like an excitement to see her again. It seemed that the wimp he had been trying to hide away was fighting to come out. He growled. “Don’t get so excited,” he told himself. “I’m going to rip her to shreds when I see her next. They’ll be nothing left when I get my hands on her.”  
“You better find her. The city is talking about holding a candle light vigil tonight at the tower. You need to get me these miraculous before then!”  
Chat Blanc rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because clearly I haven’t been trying hard enough.”  
“Don’t you dare give me that attitude! Ladybug is nothing without her partner. You just need to draw her out somehow.”  
“Any bright ideas then?” Chat Blanc stated rolling his eyes. “I could destroy the tower again, right in front of the candle light vigil. I’m sure she’ll be there in her civilian form.”  
“No! She had something planned when she posted that video. The Vigil is something she counted on. She is planning to use that to her advantage. We must finish her earlier. Kidnap someone high profile. The public will demand that she appears.”  
Chat Blanc rolled his eyes. “Fine. How does the Mayor’s daughter sound?”  
A deep laugh echoed in his ear, and that let him know that was just who Hawkmoth had in mind. He rolled his eyes, and turned back to look out over the city scape. The tower was still brilliant in the distance, and he could see the media helicopters flying around, taking shots of the tower. He turned in the opposite direction. He had to get to the school. An old friend was waiting for him. 

8 8 8 

Alya was pretty much dead in class, and Marinette and Nino felt no better. They had barely slept, and were now in class. Their class mates were chatting away excitedly about the Ladybug video. Marinette was too tired to really listen though. She had barely slept in three days, and it was catching up with her now. It wasn’t until their classmate, Nathaniel came up to them, and asked if Alya was going to the candle light vigil.   
“What vigil?” Alya yawned.   
“The one by the Eiffel Tower. The city is holding on to celebrate the return of Ladybug. To show our support for her,” Nathaniel explained.  
“Oh, really?” Nino replied, turning around, to join in the conversation.  
“Yeah, haven’t you all heard?” Nathaniel asked. He seemed to look at the three of them. “Hey, you guys look really exhausted. Are you all alright?”  
Marinette yawned by nodded at him. “Yeah, we were just up late. We ended up late talking on skype. Helping Alya with the Ladyblog and all.”  
Nathaniel seemed to get excited. “Oh yeah! Alya have you seen or heard anything about Ladybug? Any scoops?”  
Alya shook her head. “Only what I’ve seen on TV. Besides Chat Blanc, there hasn’t been any real news. She’s keeping a low profile I think.”  
The conversation was cut short, by a scream. It had been Rose who had screamed. They all looked over to her to see her pointing outside the window. They all turned and could clearly see Chat Blanc standing on the roof across the street. He was clearly looking into their classroom. Whatever sleepiness Marinette was gone as her blood ran cold. She rose to her feet and looked at her classmates. “Everyone, get out now!”  
They all turned to her, and she motioned for them to run. Many of them grabbed their things, but it was too late. Their attention was drawn back to the windows when there was the sound of glass shattering. Chat has just crashed through the class room windows, and had landed as gracefully as ever. He rose to his feet with a grin. Marinette stepped in front of Alya protectively. She expected him to look at her, and attack, but his attention was on another student. It was Chloe. He stepped closer to her, and Chloe let out a scream, but he was already reaching for her and grabbed her.   
“No! Get your hands off me!” Chloe screamed.   
He had easily flipped her over his shoulder, and was able to ignore her as she kicking and punched at him. He turned and looked at Marinette. A grin was on his face. She wanted to act. She wanted to protect her classmates, but his words from before filled her. If she acted now, he’d kill everyone in the room. There were too many people for her to protect. He waltzed right up to her. “What? Aren’t going to try and plead with me today?” He laughed at her, and her body tensed up. She was powerless at the moment.   
He grabbed her by the chin, and lifted her face to the side, and examined her wounded cheek. She had used as much make-up as possible to cover up her wound. He chuckled and then looked her right in the eyes. He stared at her blue eyes, and he grinned. “Just pathetic. You faced death fearlessly the other day on the tower, then tried to save me, but you are standing here scared out of your mind. You thought you were so brave, didn’t you?”  
Marinette formed her hand into a fist, and her tightened her grip until her knuckles turned white. Her eyes burned, but she wasn’t going to let him see her cry. Not in fear, but in complete frustration. She wanted him back. And she was going to get him back, one way or another. And as much as she wanted to act now, she knew she couldn’t. He flashed her a toothy smile. “Poor, pathetic little Marinette. You actually thought you could save me. Then what, I’d fall in love with you and we’d ride off into the sunset? Who would be stupid enough to love you?”  
Something snapped in Marinette, and she let that fist fly. Not into his smug face, but his stomach, hitting his bruised side. It knocked the breath out of him, and he dropped to the ground, dropping Chloe with him. Marinette reached over and grabbed Chloe by the hand and pulled her to her feet. “Come on Chloe, run! Everyone run!”  
The students began to disperse, and Marinette joined them, sticking close to Nino, Alya and even Chloe, who she knew Chat Blanc would be going after. He had come for her for a reason, and she needed to be protected. They left the school, and Marinette, who was still holding Chloe’s hand began to drag her off. They jumped into an alleyway, and much to Chloe’s protesting, Marinette pushed her into a large garbage bin. Marinette climbed in after her as did Alya and Nino. They closed the lid, and waited and hoped for the best. Marinette ended up, placing a hand over Chloe’s mouth, attempting to silence her protests.   
“Chloe, if I were to ever ask you one favor that you follow through with, it’s that you keep that mouth shut just until we know he’s gone,” Marinette pleaded. “If he finds us, he will kill all of us, you included.  
Marinette surprisingly felt her relax, and she released her mouth. Marinette was thankful that garbage day had been the day before, before the bin only had two bags of garbage in it. This gave them more room, and less garbage to be knelling down in. It was pitch dark, and they were silent. Listening and waiting for any sounds to let them know he was nearby. There was silence, but still they waited. And waited. Marinette’s heart racing in her chest. She had no idea when they would know it was save. So when Marinette’s phone buzzed, she carefully took it out and looked at it.   
It was a phone call from her mom. It was past lunch now, and her mother was probably wondering why she was late for lunch. She answered the phone and tried to act casually. “Hello? Mom?”  
“Guess again, princess.”   
Marinette nearly dropped the phone. “C-Chat…”  
“That’s right. Hey, I must say, you have one hell of a right hook. I knew you couldn’t just stand by,” he laughed. “So, I’m at your family’s bakery. I needed some hostages, since you kind of ran off with Chloe. Good escape, very hero like. Sloppy though. You didn’t even think about your own parents. What kind of daughter are you?”  
“If you hurt them-”  
“Oh please,” Chat Blanc laughed. “Like you could actually do anything to me. So I decided I’m taking your parents out tonight. To the candle light vigil. If you want them back, I want you to get hold of Ladybug. I have a feeling you’ll be able to find her. Tell her to come tonight and face me. We’re ending this tonight. If she doesn’t show up by eight tonight, you’re parents are dead.”  
The phone clicked and Marinette lowered her phone. Everyone in the garbage bin had heard. The small space allowed them to hear the call perfectly. Alya reached for Marinette. “If you go, he’ll kill you.”  
Even Chloe seemed to grasping the severity of the situation. “Don’t be stupid! Stop trying to play the hero! Ladybug will take care of this.”  
Marinette climbed to her feet, and pushed open the garbage bin, and climbed out. The other three joined her. Marinette let fresh tears fall from her blue eyes. She turned to Alya and Nino, she was biting her lip. “I’m sorry. I’m going. If something happens to me…I’m sorry.”  
She turned and ran, even as the group she left behind called out to her and protested she didn’t stop. She had to prepare herself. Tonight was it. Ready or not, she had to face Chat Blanc tonight.   
Ready or not, the city of Paris would be watching.


	9. Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette faces Chat Blanc and Hawkmoth in battle.

Chapter 8  
Marinette hid in an alleyway a few blocks from Nino’s apartment where Plagg was still hiding. Tikki had left her side to sneak in and say her good-bye’s to the cat like Kwami. None of them knew what their future held, and no one knew if they would survive the night or not. Tikki, who was the most knowledgeable of the three, wished to talk to Plagg just in case they would never see each other again.   
So when Marinette turned her head and saw the little red kwami flying back to her, with tears falling down her cheeks, it broke Marinette’s heart. She reached out and let Tikki land in her hand. She brought the kwami to her chest and hugged her. Tikki began to cry harder now, and grasped Marinette’s shirt as she cried. Marinette squeezed her tightly. “You know…you can join Plagg, and just leave. Protect the Miraculous that way,” Marinette told Tikki.   
Tikki shook her head and looked up at Marinette with her sad blue eyes. “If I leave who will help you free Adrien!?”  
Marinette tried to look brave for her friend, but in truth she was terrified. “The Miraculous is more important.”  
“I’m not leaving you!” Tikki snapped. “Plagg will watch everything on TV. He’s agreed that if we fail, he will take his miraculous and flee the city. Hawkmoth can’t get Plagg’s Miraculous or its game over! We have to try, no matter what!”  
Marinette nodded at Tikki, and pulled out a tissue from her purse and began to dap at her eyes. Tikki sent her a smile, even as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Marinette smiled at her and brought her up, and placed a kiss on Tikki’s forehead. “We’ll do our best.”  
Tikki nodded, and flew into Marinette’s purse, looking up at her. “Let’s go free him!”  
Tikki pulled up the tiny bottle her mother had given her over a week ago now. Marinette nodded, remembering that she had left it in their for her mother’s peace of mind. Marinette felt it could come in handy. Anything could come in handy tonight. Marinette reached over and clasped her purse closed. She fixed her purse on her strap, and then she pulled up the hood on her sweater. She took in a deep breath, and began to head toward the tower. 

8 8 8

Alya turned around and glared at Chloe who was following her. Nino and Alya had decided to try and chase after Marinette. Alya wasn’t about to let her best friend face certain death without her. Chloe for some reason had decided to stick around. Even though clearly she was no longer a target, and Alya and Nino probably couldn’t do much to protect her anyway if Chat Blanc had decided to show up again.   
“Why you following us?” Alya yelled at Chloe.   
“None of your business!” Chloe stated.   
Nino caught up to Alya who was still walking at a speedy pace. “Does it matter? It’s not like an extra set of eyes won’t help us find her. We all know that if Marinette confronts Chat Blanc she’s dead.”  
Alya cursed under her breath and turned to Chloe. “If you’re going to insist on following us, you better be in it to the end. We don’t need to running off like a coward when and if something happens.”  
“How dare you!” Chloe cried. “I may think that Marinette is pathetic, and a nobody, but I pay back my debts! She saved me back at the school, and she saved Sabrina before that.”  
Alya wasn’t convinced. This wasn’t the cold selfish Chloe they knew from school. Nino didn’t seem as concerned as her, but Alya felt that Chloe couldn’t have been in this for the long haul. And Alya wasn’t going to let her get in her way. If she fell behind, she would leave her, even if that put Chloe in a dangerous situation. Marinette was all that was important right now. Alya turned back to the road ahead and then began to run in that direction. It was six o’clock. The vigil would be starting in an hour. They had until eight before Marinette’s parents would be killed.   
‘Marinette, if there were ever going to be a time where you didn’t do something foolish and stupid, now would be the time,’ Alya thought. ‘Please, please, don’t confront him or reveal yourself.’

8 8 8 

Chat Blanc was on a tall roof near the Eiffel Tower. It was in perfect view of the tower, and the park below where the Vigil would be taking place. He turned back to look at Marinette’s parents who were tied together with chains around a chimney. He had gagged them to prevent them from screaming. It would be easy enough to spot by Ladybug or anyone else if they were actually looking for him on a roof top. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. It didn’t worry him though. He had two hostages. And everyone feared him. Who would actually try and stop him?  
He chuckled. ‘Besides that stupid girl.’  
Marinette’s attempts to free him were nothing short of amusing. Her speeches were like the ramblings of a stupid little girls love fantasy. Like she was expecting to spout words of love that it would magically free him. He didn’t need freeing. He was as free as they came. As Ladybug’s partner he had been a slave to his feelings for her. As Adrien he had been a slave to his father’s whims and his everyday school life. As Chat Blanc though, he was free to do and say whatever he wanted.   
And he knew tonight she would show up. Ladybug would have to show up. The city was watching. They were holding this vigil to show support for her. Someone would notice him, and then she would have to come out. If she didn’t, well then even her beloved fans would have something nasty to say aboutit. He knew that she would never let them down. Those were the ones she really only cared about.   
The people were gathering, and candles were beginning to be passed out. He grinned. Anytime now. 

8 8 8 

Marinette could see him. She had been scanning the roof’s from down in the park. At first she had been studying the tower. She had expected him to destroy the tower once again, but when she saw all the guards up there and spot lights on the tower, she knew there was no way. So when she turned to look around at the roofs, it didn’t take her long to see him.   
Her heart raced in her chest as she saw him. She began to shift and move through the crowd. She had no idea how she was supposed to get on that roof as herself. She bit her lip nervously. She pushed herself through the growing crowds, and headed down the alleyway nearby. When she got to the shop that he was on, she first felt relief. There was a fire escape on the side of the building. The she felt a pit form in her stomach. He didn’t pick this spot just because it was nearby. He picked it because he knew she would show up.   
She took in a deep breath, and stood under the ladder. There was a large industrial sized garbage bin nearby, and she climbed on top of it. She looked at the ladder, and took in a deep breath and then jumped off the large garbage bin, reaching out and grabbing the ladder. She easily began to climb and scale the escape. It was when she realized that she was rattling the escape that she looked up at the roof. Peering over was an ever amused Chat Blanc. Her eyes went wide. He chuckled.   
“Better get up here quick, princess,” he stated. He bent down and raised his hand to the top of the escape that was attached to the roof. She quickly saw that his hand was charged with his cataclysm and he was only centimetres away from touching her only route up.   
She began to dash up the ladder, but to her horror, his grabbed the top of the ladder, and it began to riot away. She quickened her pace, but it was giving way. She dropped a little, but Marinette turned her body to the roof, and she leapt.   
She could hear her conscious screaming at her telling her just how bad of an idea this was, but as usual she ignored it, and she partly landed on the roof. She fell to her knees, and the friction cut her jeans open, and ripped her knee’s open. She gasped as the pain. She tried to stand, but there was nothing for her to grasp onto. As a civilian she was much more uneasy on the roof. She looked down then the ladder crashed into the alley below. Then she looked to Chat Blanc.   
He was grinning at her. “I’m impressed.”  
She wasn’t flattered. She looked around the roof and she saw her parents, chained to the chimney. She turned back to him, clearing glaring. “I want my parents back.”  
He shrugged. “You’ll get them back when Ladybug shows up.” He pulled out his staff and looked at the time on the screen. “You have an hour. You’re welcome to stick around as long as you don’t piss me off.”  
She could hear her parents struggling as they saw her. She knew they were more concerned about her than their own safety. She had no choice though. She was a hero. It was her job to save people. She was willing to risk her life.   
“No promises,” she told him. She was stern, and she knew she sounded angry, because she was. “But you know me. I’m pathetic and I have a death wish.”  
He walked over to her, and grabbed her by her sweater’s collar, and forced her to her feet. She groaned a little in pain as her knees throbbed. She felt little trickles of blood fall down her legs. “You’re awfully cocky for someone whose going to get herself killed.”  
Marinette shrugged. “I don’t care anymore. I just want my parents back.”  
He was smirking. “And here I thought you really loved me.”  
She glared at him. “I love Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir, not you.”  
She wasn’t trying to confuse him or change his feelings, but she sensed something in him after her words. Did he just tense up? He stared at her, his face was free from any smirk, and his eyes seemed hollow. He released her, and she fell to her knees again. He growled and turned his back to her. “You knew nothing about either of them.”  
Marinette forced herself to stand once again, and fought to keep her balance. She didn’t care what he said. She knew the real Adrien. She knew Chat Noir. He was the real Adrien. She knew that now. “I know that Chat Noir was the real Adrien. He was everything Adrien couldn’t be in his everyday life. Adrien was truly happy as Chat Noir.”  
This seemed to shut Chat Blanc down further, but Marinette couldn’t tell if this was a good or bad thing. She closed her eyes and then looked down at the roof. There were stains of her blood on it. She looked at him again to find her eyes were wide.   
“I don’t care if you think I’m pathetic. What I do care about is if you hurt the people I love,” Marinette told him. “I beg of you, let my parents go. They’re good people.”  
He just stared at her. Nothing to say or any emotional reaction. He just stared. She turned to walk past him to get to her parents who were still flailing to get free. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. She looked at him and saw that he looked angry once again. Not just that. Hawkmoth butterfly symbol was across his face.   
“You don’t fool me!” he yelled at her.   
She glared back at him. She pulled her arm free from him and swiftly grabbed his face on either side. She shook her head. “Listen to me,” she told him. “You may think you’re free, but you aren’t. You’re a slave to him. If you were really free, why would you need him?” Marinette felt his body tensed again. You’re just like all the other Akuma. You’re just a puppet. You aren’t free,” Marinette reassured.   
Suddenly arm were around. Not in an embrace, but he was holding onto her full support. He began to dig into her back and she winced. Her hands stayed on either side of his face. He seemed to be battling against Hawkmoth and she was trying to help him focus.   
“I’m not good enough,” he suddenly cried out.   
“That’s not true!” he cried. His green eyes flashed open and looked at her.   
“I’m wasn’t good enough for my father! I’m not good enough for you, and I’ll never be good enough for her!”  
Marinette knew he was talking about Ladybug. She also knew that he was in a lot of pain. He was suffering so much and she knew that Hawkmoth was filling his head with lies once again. Marinette shook her head. “That’s not true!”  
“They hate me! You hate me!”  
Marinette tried to carass his cheek with her thumb. He grabbed her hand to stop her. The little bit of affection was clearly too much for him to bare. Her other hand dropped down, but she held it out to him. She smiled at him. “No one hates you,” she told him. He shook his head so she sent him another smile. “I know I don’t hate you. And I know Ladybug doesn’t.” She held her free hand up higher in front of him. “Take my hand.”  
She had said these words to him before. She had held her hand out to him. He had rejected her hand and words. He didn’t this time. He grasped her hand in hers. “Marinette…how do you know that?” he asked.   
“Trust me,” she said, not above a whisper. “She’s scared to face you. Not because you could kill her, but because she doesn’t want to hurt you. She never did.”  
“But how do you know that?” he asked again. Hawkmoth’s symbol was still across his face, but he didn’t seem to be listening to the villain.   
“I know because that’s how I feel. I’m terrified right now. More than I’ve ever been before,” she confessed.   
She could see his eyes begin to water. “I miss her. I want to make things right.”  
She nodded. She was about to open her mouth again, but suddenly he winced and she knew Hawkmoth was trying to take him over again. Marinette tightened her grip on his hand. “I want you to think about the last time you saw her.”  
She blurted it out without thinking. She meant to say the first time he saw her, but she had gotten ahead of herself. She expected this request to make things worse. Much worse. She heard a helicopter nearby and she could hear the vigil nearby in the distance. They had all noticed Chat Blanc and her. She knew this as the vigil was louder than it should have been. Rowdier and more fearful than peaceful. She did her best to ignore them. She was way more important.   
“She looked beautiful as always,” she heard him whisper. She blushed slightly, but she caressed his cheek with her thumb again. He didn’t stop her. “I wanted to tell her how I feel.”  
His grip on her tightened and she knew he was thinking about the rejection. “If you could do it again, the way you wanted, how would you have told her?”  
The hue from the butterfly symbol brightened and she knew Hawkmoth was trying harder than ever to possess him again. “No…I can’t!” he cried. He shut his eyes slightly and let out a painful groan.  
“Focus on my voice,” she told him. She pressed her forehead against hers, and she tightened her hold on his hand. “How did you want to tell her your feelings?! Focus on that! Not him!”  
She could see him struggling. She knew that Hawkmoth was struggling to keep control. She also knew he was whispering every lie he could think of to Adrien. Adrien was struggling with the truth and the lies. “Focus on my voice. How did you want to tell her?” she repeated.  
“I…I…was…going to tell her that…I l-loved her,” he stated. He was still whispering, but she heard every word. “Tell her, she was brave, strong, kind and that…she was the only one for me.”  
Marinette flushed and went red, but she kept her place. She nodded as she rested her head against his again. “And then?”  
He shifted forward and place a kiss on her hand while still interlocked with his. “I’d kiss her hand,” he said as he drew away.   
He released her hand that was caressing her cheek. His eyes were still closed. He was imagining this in his head and she knew she had to let him play this fantasy out. His hand drew down to his pocket and he unzipped it. Marinette held in the gasp that wanted to escape her. She knew exactly what he was doing. She held her breath as he reached in and pulled out the necklace. She watched as he brought it up between them. She glanced at it and then him.   
She was about to reach for it. This was it. This was her chance. Excitement filled her. Her hand moved to take the necklace, but then something unexpected happened. The thought had never filled her mind.   
He had learned in.  
And he had captured her lips.   
Her eyes went wide. He had been playing out his perfect fantasy of his love confession to her. And yet she hadn’t even considered this a possibility. How could she have been stupid enough to not consider this before? She still raised her hand, ready to snatch the necklace. Then his lips moved across hers. And she felt a chill run up her spine. And then her lips moved across his. She heard him lightly moan at the sensation that she was sure moved up his spine just as it had hers. Their lips moved across the others together, and Marinette closed her eyes, falling into the moment.   
Her mind screamed at her to not get distracted. She was right there. She could get the necklace, but he was right there. Kissing her just like she always imagined Adrien had in her dreams. She felt something poke at her leg. And she knew that it was Tikki trying to get her attention. It broke her from her oh so delightful trance. Her lips remained on his, but she opened her eyes again, and she began to reach other once again, ready to snatch the necklace.   
Her hands just grasp the necklace when suddenly he drew away, and within a second his other hand was on her throat, choking her. She gasped, and she was now face to face with a face filled with more anger than she had ever seen, even on Chat Blanc. It was twisted in so much anger that Marinette knew instantly that this wasn’t him. This was Hawkmoth. He had taken control of his physical body.   
He was choking her, to the point where she thought it would be possible and easy for him to snap her neck like a twig. Her hand still grasped the necklace, but that hand was closed around her hand, keeping her hand and the necklace trapped.   
“You pathetic excuse,” the voice escaped, and she knew this was entirely Hawkmoth in control. This wasn’t even Adrien’s voice. She couldn’t breathe and she was beginning to see spots. She was so scared. She had no idea what to do. She felt Tikki poke at her again, and suddenly she remembered the object in her purse from earlier.   
Her hand on the side of her purse was free, and she quickly reached for her purse. Tikki who could read her so easily, opened the purse and easily passed the object to Marinette. ‘Adrien, I am so sorry about this.’  
She pulled the object out, and brought it up to Chat Blanc’s face and she pressed down on the cover, and a chemical spray came out, hitting the possessed hero in the face. She was released instantly as Chat Blanc jumped to his feet as the pepper spray burned his eyes. Marinette felt relief fall over her as she saw the small precious object in her hand. She suddenly realized she was on such a small roof, and she wasn’t terribly far away from Chat Blanc. He was blinded for the time being. She turned to her parents who were watching on in horror. The helicopter was hovering a few roofs away. She could see people gathering and she could hear sirens.   
She was so scared, but she knew she had to do this. Tikki told her she had to be ready to risk everything if she wanted to save him. And she was. “Tikki, transform me!”  
The light surrounded her, and she was transformed. When she was fully transformed, she looked at Chat Blanc first. His eyes were red and swollen, and she knew he was still partly blinded, but he was still looking at her. He at least knew who was in front of him. She took a step back and jumped backwards, landing on the roof behind her. Once she was comfortable at their distance, she picked up the necklace in the air.   
She heard Hawkmoth’s voice. “Don’t you dare!”  
She grinned. “Oh, I dare.” She threw the necklace down on the ground, and stomped on it, snapping the ladybug charm. She looked up at him and grinned. The moment she had, Chat Blanc’s body froze. She took out her yo-yo and looked up at the black Akuma that was flying away. Her heart raced, and she felt a hope fill her in a way that she had never felt before. She was actually going to do it.   
“Come out you vile creature,” she stated. She began to twirl her yo-yo around, and she swung it around, and up towards the Akuma. Her yo-yo captured the cursed butterfly. “Time to cleanse evil!” She pulled the yo-yo back and caught it in her hand. She opened the yo-yo, releasing the now pure white butterfly. “Bye, bye little butterfly.”  
The butterfly floated away, and Marinette smiled. Relief fell over her. She had done it. She looked at the crowds that were below. They were watching. Though they were high enough up she couldn’t have been sure if they could have made out who she was. And as for the helicopter, they had maintained their distance, so she wasn’t sure about them either. She looked below, and she saw Nino and Alya near the front of the crowd, waving and smiling up at her. She grinned and waved a little.   
Her eyes were then drawn to the roof, where she could see a freed Adrien. He was on his knees and he was rubbing his eyes. She felt a little twinge of regret. He was still feeling the effects of the pepper spray. She had only done what was needed, but she had still caused him pain. She leapt back to the roof, and landed in front of him. She knelt down beside him, and took his hand. He drew up to look at her. He couldn’t really focus on her, but he smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”  
She flushed a little, but she nodded. “I told you before, you’re my partner and my friend. I never leave my friends when they need me.”  
She saw movement to her right and looked and smiled. She reached her hand out, and Plagg popped down in her hand. She brought him over to face Adrien. Adrien at first wasn’t sure what Marinette was holding in front of him, but when Plagg began to laugh, Adrien snatched him up and held him close.   
“You have no idea how glad I am to see you!” Adrien cried.   
Plagg laughed. “Yeah, I know I’m pretty cool.”  
“He’s the reason I was able to save you,” Marinette explained. “He found me.”  
Adrien looked around, and he seemed confused. “L-Ladybug, where is Marinette. I assume she got away. She’s alright, isn’t she?”  
Marinette’s eyes went wide. Had he not noticed? “You don’t remember?”  
He shook his head. “I didn’t see anything after Hawkmoth took control. I remember hearing her voice…I held out my hand to her with the necklace…and then…I kissed…she got away right?”  
Marinette giggled a little. “She’s fine. I’ll explain later.”  
Plagg nodded. “All of Paris is around, we should get out of here.”  
“What about Marinette’s parents?” Adrien asked.   
“They are fine,” Marinette explained to him. “I could use your help freeing them though.”  
“I can’t see though!” Adrien explained.   
“I can fix that,” Plagg stated. He magically made Adrien’s ring appear, and he gave it to the eager teenager, who gladly out the ring on. She could tell he felt like a missing piece of him had finally been returned.   
“Plagg, transform me,” Adrien cried. With a bright green light he was transformed. Marinette smiled as she saw the usual Chat Noir appear in front of her. His red eyes were now cured, and he was smiled at her. He playfully bowed. “My Lady.”  
She never thought she’d be so glad to hear that nickname. She said nothing though and she turned to face her parents, who were still chained. “Care to do the honours for me kitty?”  
“I’d be glad to,” he told her. He approached Sabine and Tom, who had calmed down a lot considering the turn of events they had just witnessed. He reached over to the chain, using his strength snapped the chains. They were thinner chains, and not as strong as the ones Copycat had trapped him in, and so he easily freed the couple. Once free, they freed themselves from the gags, and they grabbed onto Marinette when she reached them. They embraced her, which left Adrien a little confused. She giggled a little as she embraced them. Then she watched as the lightbulb went off.   
“M-Marinette!” he cried.  
“We’ll talk about this later,” she said with a smile. “Help me get my parents down, will you.”  
“O-of course,” he stated.   
Marinette had helped Sabine down, while Adrien helped Tom down. Once they were on the ground, people began to swarm Ladybug. Marinette wasn’t ready for people to ask her questions about the situation, and she was even less thrilled by the idea of them confronting Adrien right this moment. So she waved to her parents. They gave her a knowing and understanding smile. Alya and Nino showed up nearby, and she waved at them as well. Standing nearby was Chloe, who was staring at the two, with her mouth hung open. The look surprised Marinette, but she giggled a little. Enjoying the stunned look on her bratty school mate’s face. She turned back to her partner.   
“Shall we?” she stated.   
He nodded. He looked a lot less comfortable with the situation, as people were looking at him a lot more than they had before. Ladybug had always been in the spotlight, but now people were staring at him and he didn’t like it. “Y-yes,” he agreed.   
She used her yo-yo to pull herself back up to the roof, and he used his extending staff. He pulled himself up, and onto the roof. Side by side, the two carried over the roof tops, racing away from the prying eyes of the city. They hurried along, and continued until they reached one of their hidden hangouts. This one was on the top of the Arc de Triomphe. Once they were landed, Marinette turned to face Adrien.   
He seemed pretty down right at this moment. She knew that it was because he was remembering all that he had done as Chat Blanc. She didn’t blame him for being upset. She would have been equally upset. She stepped towards her partner and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Chat, there is no reason to blame yourself. You were possessed. I forgive you for everything.”  
“I just feel awful. I said and did so many awful things to you,” he stated as he looked down at his feet. “You didn’t deserve that. Just because you like someone else. I’m sorry you had to force yourself like that to save me.”  
“Force myself?” she asked.   
“You know…pretend,” he said.   
She smiled at him. “Who says I was pretending?”  
His eyes drew up to look at her. They were wide. “W-What?”  
“I told you I was in love with my classmate. One that I knew longer than I knew Chat Noir,” she explained to him. “I just didn’t know that my partner was that classmate.”  
“B-but that day in the hospital, you knew who I was!” he cried.   
“I won’t lie. I didn’t figure it out. Plagg told me,” she said. “I just used my knowledge about you to help me out. It helped I was a little stalkerish.”  
They were so close, and she could tell he was nervous being so close to her. So she didn’t push anything more on him. Just her presence. They looked at each other, and Marinette looked at him and sent him a smile.   
“So the whole thing…that night?”  
Marinette looked down in shame. “Really bad communication on both our parts. I always thought of Chat Noir as my partner and friend. I always knew that you were love with me, but I loved my classmate so much…I just always...I basically panicked. I didn’t make it easy for you.”  
He nodded. “I was out of line too.”  
There was silence between the two again. They both didn’t look at the other. They looked out over the darkened city. They were easily hidden now from the prying eyes of the city. After several moments, they both dared to look at the other. They stole glances, but it was all that was needed.   
It was like they were protons and electrons. They were drawn together once again. This time it wasn’t like the kiss they shared on the roof. This was only what Marinette could describe as two years’ worth of pend up sexual tension between them. Her hands here in his messy hair as she tasted him, and his hands were wandering up and around her back. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, and their lips were hungrily and feverishly devouring each other. If there had been a vertical wall, Marinette was sure that she would have been pushed up against that wall, and she would have been just as perfectly happy.   
They broke away, if only for some air. His head rested against hers, as they tried to catch their breaths. He was chuckling between breaths and smiling. Her own eyes were dancing with delight. “Third time’s the charm,” he stated. Before she could question this, he continued. “My Lady, I just have to let you know. There is a girl in my class. She drives me complete crazy. I never really noticed her until recently. She saved my entire class from an Akuma attack. I think I’m in love with her. What should I do?”  
As Ladybug, Marinette was brave, and perhaps a little cocky. She grinned at him, and grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him down. “Kiss her again.”  
So he did.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Marinette landed on her balcony, and slipped inside her balcony window. As she landed on her bed she untransformed and landed gracefully. Tikki flew beside her, and gave her a proud smile. Marinette smiled at her as well and then looked down to see her mother fast asleep on her little lounger, a blanket over her. No doubt she had fallen asleep while waiting for Marinette to return. Her father, Tim had placed the blanket over her when this happened. 

Marinette climbed down her ladder and approached Sabine. She placed a hand over her mother’s shoulders and pulled down her sweater hood from her head. Sabine’s eyes slowly opened and then she gasped and sat up when she saw her daughter standing before her. She grabbed her daughter on either side and pulled her down toward her. Marinette ended up falling to her knees in front of her mother who still sat on the lounger, but she remained there and embraced her mother. 

“We’ve been so worried about you,” Sabine cried. “Not tonight, but ever since the incident at the school and you were sent to the hospital. We didn’t know why. We didn’t understand. We…we just couldn’t…”

“Mom,” Marinette cut her off, and gave her mother an assuring smile. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

Sabine nodded as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, but she smiled as she looked at her only child. She noticed Tikki and looked at the tiny creature. She clearly didn’t understand what Tikki was, but she knew enough from witnessing the events from earlier. She held her hand out to Tikki and she floated over to Sabine’s hand. 

“You helped my daughter, didn’t you?” Sabine asked. 

Tikki nodded. “Whenever your daughter need’s me, I’m there.”

“Tom and I have your gratitude,” Sabine told the kwami. Sabine turned back to her daughter. Tears of relief were still falling down her cheeks, but she was smiling. “So, you’re a superhero.”

It wasn’t a question. She was stating a fact. Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I’m a superhero.”

“And that boy you like from school, he’s your partner?” Sabine asked. 

Marinette nodded. “Yeah.”

Sabine wiped away her tears with her hands. “You and he didn’t know though.”

She shook her head. “Not until after…he became infected with an Akuma.”

Sabine nodded. “I won’t ask why that happened, because I doubt it would be easy for you to explain. What I will ask…is he alright? You thought that the Eiffel tower fell on him. Is he hurt?”

“Some broken rips, and a lot of bruising,” Marinette explained. “He’s going to go see his family doctor tomorrow, just to be sure.”

“Where is he now?”

Marinette looked down, biting her lip. “He said he couldn’t go home, not yet. He’s at our classmate Nino’s home. He’ll be going home tomorrow.”

Sabine placed a hand on his chest. “I’m sure when he’s not possessed by those black butterflies, he’s a lovely boy. You’re father and I won’t hold it against him. However, we expect him to come over for dinner soon. It’s the least he can do after kidnapping us.”

She looked at her mother with concern. “He…didn’t hurt either of you, did he?”

Sabine shook her head. “A lot of verbal threats, but that’s it. He told us that he had you captive…so we went along. Then he chained us up, and called you. We knew he had lied…but he didn’t hurt us.”

Marinette nodded as she felt relief fall over her. She climbed up on the lounger and joined her mother. Tikki climbed into Marinette’s hood, and leaned over her shoulder. “I’m glad you two are safe. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you.”

Sabine placed an arm around Marinette and leaned on her. “Well, since our daughter if such a great hero, I know that you will be able to keep us safe.”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “I promise, I will.”

8 8 8 

Adrien landed on Nino’s window. He had been waiting for him, and swiftly climbed to his feet, and let his transformed friend into his bedroom. He climbed in, and let Nino close the window and then draw the curtains. Once he was inside and settled, he untransformed, and caught Plagg in his hands. He turned back to look at Nino who was smiling at his best friend. 

“It’s good to see you, man,” Nino greeted. 

“It’s good to be back in general,” Adrien answered. He moved over to the couch in the corner, and took a seat. Nino took a seat at his computer desk, and turned his computer chair to face Adrien. 

“So, why aren’t you home? Not that I’m not happy you’re here,” Nino stated. 

“Because I can’t go home right now,” Adrien answered. Plagg curled up on the blanket that was still out on the couch from Nino sleeping there the day before, and was going off to sleep. Adrien looked at him and smiled before he turned back to Nino, a serious expression fell on his face once again. “My dad is expecting me.”

“Hey, that’s why I suggested that you go home,” Nino explained. “Your dad must be really worried, even if he usually doesn’t seem to care.”

Adrien shook his head. “You don’t understand. He never reported me missing. While I was Chat Blanc, I kept wondering why. I even found out that Natalie tried to report me missing, but my father stopped her. Why would he do that, unless he knew where I was all that time?”

Nino nodded along, but he didn’t seem to be getting the bigger picture. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Didn’t tell Marinette though. I’m going to talk to her about it tomorrow.”

“About what, man?” Nino asked. “I don’t understand.”

Adrien sighed. “I think my dad is Hawkmoth. And he’s waiting for me to return home to get my miraculous.”

Nino’s eyes widened. “You mean, the ring, and Plagg?”

Adrien nodded. “He kept talking to me. I know that Hawkmoth talks to his victims and such, but he really talked to me, like he really knew me. Things that only someone who was there knew. Plus, he told him that while I was useless to him, he still needed me.”

Nino shivered. “Man, I can hear your dad saying that to you. Every syllable.” 

Adrien agreed. He didn’t want to bring it up to Marinette that evening. She had just saved him. He had confessed his feelings to her and had been met with her returning his feelings. With that in mind, he had enjoyed her company as they moved around Paris by roof top. He had considered it their first date, even if she didn’t. He didn’t mind. It was a night he was never going to forget. 

After midnight they had decided to split up for the evening. He had used his baton to call Nino, and let him know he was coming over and needed a place to stay the night. Nino was all too glad to let him stay over. Marinette had agreed to come over in the evening after she got hold of Alya. Marinette had already decided to skip class, and Adrien felt that he would do the same. Perhaps call Natalie at the very least and let her know he was safe. At least she seemed to care about him. 

Once they were all together, they would talk, and Adrien would share this theory with Marinette. Hopefully they’d figure things out quick. Hawkmoth had to know for sure now who the two were. It was important that they figure out a battle plan. They would both be targets for sure now. Not to mention the fact they both transformed in front of most of Paris. There would be a lot of people coming to them. Thus why both heroes would be skipping class the next morning.

“In any case, I’m understandably exhausted,” Adrien explained. He looked over at Plagg who had fallen asleep the moment he had curled up. He felt affection watching the kwami. He had always found the little creature annoying before, and he probably would again in a day or two, but for now, he felt a new appreciation for him. It was all because Plagg had found Marinette that things had been fixed. He would remember to get Plagg all the cheese he wanted without complaint for now on. 

Nino nodded. “Of course. Do you want to borrow some pj’s?”

Adrien smiled. “That would be great.”

For the first time since his possession, Adrien had slept soundly. 

8 8 8 

Marinette nearly choked on her soft drink when she heard the news anchor talk on TV the next evening. Both heroes were in Nino’s living room watching the evening news. Everything had been fine, until they showed the new footage of Marinette with Chat Blanc, helping to calm him down. 

The camera was to the back of her. Her hood had remained up, having used it to disguise herself earlier from being noticed by Nino and Alya on the street when she ran off. She hadn’t pulled the hoodie back. The footage didn’t show her face. Her mouth hung open. “There is no way I’m that lucky,” she stated under her breath. 

The four watched on, their eyes watching the footage. It showed Marinette pepper spray Chat Blanc, and then transform. Nothing. Her face hadn’t been shown. The crew got the full shot of her freeing Chat Blanc, and then there was Adrien. Except, it wasn’t clear. The TV crew was at another angle. He was now blocked by the chimney her parents had been chained too. Tom’s large body taking up most of the shot. 

Adrien’s mouth dropped open now. “And there is no way that I’m that lucky.”

The video showed the unseen teenager transform into Chat Noir, and then the rest of the rescue. They freed her parents and let them down onto the ground, and the two heroes were on their way like it was any other Akuma battle. The video cut out and went back to the news anchor. She talked with another reporter about the unusual circumstances of the video. Alya and Nino looked back at the two stunned heroes. Alya giggled. “Wow, looks like Ladyluck was on your side after all.”

Adrien was still stunned, but he opened his mouth. “I guess, Ladybug’s power of luck rubs off on Marinette outside of transformation as well.”

Marinette could only lightly nod. She had never had such great luck in her life as she did before. She looked at Nino and Alya. “What about class? They must all know by now. You said Chloe figure it out and was freaking out!”

“She did after you both left last night,” Nino stated. “Went on about how she would have known if her Adrikins was a super hero or not. Marinette…I think she suspected after the while classroom incident. I’m pretty sure everyone does actually. They all seemed pretty concerned that you didn’t show up to class today.”  
Alya nodded. “I had a ton of our class ask me about you today as well. I mean, it makes sense. Paris did just see Chat Blanc kiss a mysterious girl who turned out to be Ladybug, and our class witnessed Marinette confessing her love to Chat Blanc. Plus, Nathaniel asked me if it was Marinette on the Eiffel Tower before it collapsed. They have a lot of evidence.”

Marinette’s face fell, and she frowned and looked down at her lap. She was pretty worried now. If they news hadn’t figured it out on their own, she was sure someone would go to them soon with her identity. Adrien could sense her fear, and leaned over and placed a comforting hand on hers, grasping her hand in comfort. He lightly shook her head, telling her to not think negatively. “We can handle anything after this.”

She sent him a tiny smile, and squeezed his hand in hers. She heard Alya giggle like this, but she ignored it and continued to look at Adrien. “So, I guess we should return to school at the very least. What did the doctor say today?” Marinette asked Adrien. 

“It’s what we suspected, broken rips and bad bruising. I have some low dose pain meds,” Adrien explained. He turned seriously to the group now. “I have some serious stuff I’d like to talk about though.”

“Oh?” Alya asked. “Like what?”

Adrien swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “I know who Hawkmoth is.”

Marinette had been taking a drink from her soft drink again, but this news caused her to begin to choke once again. This earned an embarrassed groan and face plant from Alya. 

8 8 8 

Adrien felt his heart race in his chest as he entered the school. He was scared that someone would recognize him and scream and run. This was even harder than when he had first tried to confess his feelings to Ladybug. He gripped his shoulder bag. There was very little he could do. Marinette and Adrien had agreed to keep their relationship on the down low until they knew how to approach things with their fellow classmates. 

Nino kept giving him assuring smiles, but he just didn’t seem to get how worried Adrien was about this. So when they met the girls out front, he felt a little relief when he saw Marinette. At least they could face this together. 

They climbed the stairwell, and entered into their classroom. Their class mates were scattered about the class room like they normally were. Everything seemed normal, and in its place. Except for two things. There were two boutiques of flowers. One on Marinette’s desk, and the other on Adrien’s. They looked around the classroom, but everyone was acting like they normally did. Adrien looked back at Alya and Nino, but they only smiled. 

They walked to their desks like normal, so both Marinette and Adrien did the same. When Adrien reached his desk and took his seat, he pulled out the card from the boutique. He opened it and found only one message on the card. 

We wish to tell you how glad we all are that you’re feeling better. 

You were missed. We are looking forward to seeing you back in class. 

Signed around the card was several of his classmate’s signatures. He felt touched. They all knew, but they didn’t care. Well, they did care. They just didn’t care to make a big deal about it. They were just glad that he was alright. 

He turned in his seat and looked at Marinette, who was blushing in her seat, looking at her card. ”What does it say?”

He leaned over and read her card. 

We wanted to thank you.   
As our class president, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty for our class,   
and should be proud.   
We’re lucky to have someone as talented as you as our president.  
We hope you’ll continue to look out for us all. 

Adrien smiled as he looked at Marinette. “That’s really sweet.”

Marinette leaned in. “This means that they do all know.”

“And they’re choosing to not say anything,” Adrien expressed. “I’m pretty relieved. Do you think it was Nino or Alya’s handwriting?”

Marinette shook her head. “This isn’t Alya’s handwriting.”

Adrien leaned over and studied the cards. They were matching handwriting, but it wasn’t Nino’s either. Adrien knew who’s though. He smiled and looked over at his childhood friend, Chloe. She didn’t often let her kind side show. And truth be told, Adrien hadn’t seen such a side to Chloe in a great number of years. Marinette seemed to sense who he meant, and her mouth hung open as she turned to look at Chloe. 

Chloe clearly was having a hard time trying to not look at the two, and was pretending to fix her make-up with her little compact. Adrien, stood and looked around the room. He was smiling. “Thank you everyone for the boutiques and the cards. Marinette and I can’t thank you enough.”

Many of their class mates began to approach them, and greet them. Some separately, and some together. However, there was one thing that the class mates all did. They all acted normal. They were treating them no differently than normal. This was a huge relief. And it was the one thing that Adrien needed to get back to normal. He still wasn’t one-hundred percent sure if he had the public’s trust again, but he was glad his class mates were at least being welcoming to him. And so, the school day went about as normal.   
After school was when things were beginning to take an interesting turn. Both Marinette and Adrien had escaped into an alleyway, and had transformed. They climbed to a roof top, and moved about through the city. 

It was just as they talked about last night. So when they landed on the roof across from Adrien’s home, there wasn’t any surprises. They knelt down, and Ladybug looked at her partner, her eyes were full of concern. 

“You ready?”

He nodded. “I’m ready.”

“And…are you really sure about this?”

He nodded again. “I’m more than sure. My dad is Hawkmoth.”

She turned to look at the mansion. They were facing the large circular window that was facing out over the city. Adrien explained that it was his father’s office. Where he did all his designing. The one room in the house Adrien was forbidden to enter. Adrien had told her that if there was one place in the house that could house a supervillain with hundreds of akuma, it would be this room. 

So now that they were facing the mansion and just a leap away from breaking in, Marinette felt her nerves flare up. She bit her lips nervously. She pulled out her yo-yo and gripped it. She looked at her partner. “You ready?”

“Not, just yet,” he replied. She opened her mouth to protest, but he had already moved in, and captured her lips in a quick kiss, she blinked a few times, stunned as he drew away. He just smiled at her. “Now I’m ready.”

Marinette took a moment to calm herself from the unexpected kiss. She turned back to the window and stood, and began to spin her yo-yo. Chat Noir stood as well, and took a few steps back, getting ready to leap. Both heroes took in a deep breath, and then they jumped.


End file.
